sCRYed Christmas Special
by ho.wide.world
Summary: It had to be done, folks a s-CRY-ed Christmas story. Watch how Mimori Kiryu fulfills a dying wish of Native Alter all the while keeping her actions a secret from HOLD. Will she able to fulfill the promise and find the perfect gift for that special someone
1. Chapter One

**s-CRY-ed Christmas Special**

**Chapter One**

_

* * *

_

_Tack! Tack! Tack!_

Slender feminine hands raced over the smooth surface of the keyboard. The lens of her glasses reflected the light from the screen as she hacked into Hold's database only to encounter another firewall. She raced in another password as a new screen popped up. The monitor sizzled white as an angry eye appeared, suddenly the device flicked off. "_Eh_, another virus.....and another dead end." the young woman stated removing her glasses as she brushed her raven strands from her face. The researcher leant back in her chair and frowned slightly. _"Just what are Hold and the mainland up to?"_ she inquired as her ears twitched to the beep of her alarm clock.

Mimori Kiryu calmly walked to her room to turn off the device as she gazed at her usual wake-up time, 5:45 am. _"Good morning, minna-san. It's a beautiful sunny day so get up and start the day. Don't forgot to pick up Christmas presents for that special someone because Christmas is in just four da....click!" _the heiress to the Kiryu dynasty turned the machine off and bit her lip as she began her daily toilette.

"Christmas_ is_ just in four days and I still haven't gotten any gifts for anyone because of work." she muttered heading to the bathroom as she tugged off her clothing. Her hand rested around the triangle crystal around her neck.

_"Special someone.....Ryuho."_

!!!

"Konnichiwa! You are now invited to Hold's Christmas Eve Bash!" two cheerful looking woman sang as they handed Mimori a pamphlet and then sashayed towards a man with a long pig tail who was gorging on a watermelon. Mimori took a sip from her glass as she settled into her usual spot in Hold's cafeteria.

"Hold's Christmas Eve Bash, I never knew this place could have so much Christmas cheer." she said surveying the red and green tinsel that was being hung up, "Oh, I'm being paged." the Kiryu girl said as she took her beeper from her pocket. _"I'm being summoned to the medical ward?."_ the raven haired woman observed as she immediately jumped from her seat stuffing the beeper and pamphlet into her pocket and ignoring the man approaching her.

"Ah, Minori-san!" the man cried as he set his tray down onto the table. He gave her an impish grin as she prepared to leave.

"Excuse me Cougar-san, but I have to go." she replied giving a small bow and rushing off. Straight Cougar slouched in his seat as his face took on a sadder demeanour.

"Too slow.....again."

!!!

"But...but we can't just leave him like this.....just because he's a Native Alter!" Mimori cried to her colleagues as they packed up their medical equipment. The eighteen year old crossed her eyes as they ignored the groaning man on the examining table.

"Kiryu-han," said a stern looking woman with thick glasses, "The fate of this man has already been set. You as well as I know that with such wounds he will not survive much longer." she said pulling the sheet up to cover the lower half of his mangled body. "For his foolishness for opposing Holy and society, his life was cut short; all we can do now is, offer him painkillers and morphine. You may treat him if you wish!" she barked as she brushed a grey strand of hair from her face and walked out door the other doctors at her heels.

_"Mainlander's just don't get it do they...."_

_"Kiryu-san's beliefs are too idealistic..."_

_"To survive here she must learn..."_

These were the stinging words the ebony haired girl heard as her associates left the lab in a huff. The crystal that hung from her neck swayed sadly. Mimori sighed as she turned to the injured man with a mild look. "They're......right, ya...know." the researcher jumped as she saw the Inner's torn lips move. "You're beliefs are too idealistic..... Mainlander right?" he asked opening his black eyelid as his green eyes gazed curiously at her.

"Hai. My name is Mimori Kiryu." she introduced as she injected a needle into a tube connecting to his arm. The man flinched but offered a shaky smile for gratitude.

"Mimori-san, is it? Well don't know what my real name is but everyone just call's me Kurim. You're very different....from the others. I suppose Hold isn't composed off heartless bastards after all." he chuckled softly but regretted it as he went into a fit of hacking. The girl rushed to his aid but he shook his head indicating he was fine for the moment. "You're _too_ kind....much too kind. Why are you here, you should go back home, be with your family." he suggested cringing as a spasm of pain swept through his body.

The raven haired teenager raised her eyebrows in surprise as she sat down in the chair beside him. "Why am I still here.....well the major reason is because is I wish to be close to someone." she replied shakily giving him a dubious look as he nodded for her to continue. "The others are because I wish to help and by doing something else so I won't be recognized as my father's daughter. I truly don't think the members of Hold or Holy are evil per say but they have different values and beliefs of how they should conduct society and I respect that even if it contrasts with my own values." she finished getting up from her seat.

"Mimori-san," he began closing his eyes and gritting his teeth, "There are four more days till Christmas right?" he questioned watching her carefully as she bobbed her head. this pathetic slug of a Native Alter ask you a favour?" he inquired slyly watching her reaction. The Kiryu girl's shoulder's flinched as she seemed to have ignored him and went over to the computer panels, quickly typing something in.

The Alter User bit the inside of his cheek and settled his head to rest on the bed in disappointment, slowly shutting his eyes. "This favour you ask, just what is it?" a timid voice asked as the man quickly opened his battered eyes and stared amazingly at the woman. The researcher smiled as she sat down again, "I had to sever the camera links, they will be receiving false imagery feed from five minutes ago." she explained.

The injured man gave her a lopsided grin as he pointed to a cupboard to the right, "Over there is where they confiscated my things. In there is my Christmas present for my daughter, Kairi, she's turning six this year, could you please take it out first?" he requested as Mimori nodded her head and fulfilled the task, taking out a gaudy looking teddy bear with one eye bigger than the other and a tattered red bow around its furry neck. She handed it to the man with a smile, "Ah, thank you, thank you." he replied taking the animal and gently he stroked its fur.

"Do you happen to have any paper, I would you like to right something down for me." he said as the girl nodded her head and took a sheet of parchment from a binder tucked away on a shelf. She clicked a pen waiting for him to talk. A few jumbled words slipped from Kurim's tongue as Mimori wrote down the last document of a dying man. The doctor clicked the pen and placed the utensil down a frown marring her face.

"This...Hitomi, this woman who you are leaving your last testament to.....is she your wife?" she asked cautiously giving him the letter for inspection. The letter hid all of his face except for his beady eyes as he turned to the human with a somewhat wistful expression.

"Someday I would have liked to have had her as my wife." he explained softly lowering his gaze back to the letter. A few moments of silence later the Alter Use nodded his head and gave the parchment and bear to Mimori. "This is my request I would be grateful if you could deliver these items to my daughter and Hitomi so....so...they can have a good Christmas without worryin' to much." he stated finally carefully watching her reaction, "I know it's much to ask but in my state I wouldn't be able to do this myself. I know what you're thinking what an odd and selfish request of me but...

_"Hai."_

"_Eh_," Kurim ceased his rambling and stared hard at the Kiryu girl, "You'll do it?" he asked quietly as she determinedly nodded her head. The man smiled despite the ache in his jaw. "You have my deepest thanks, Mimori-san." he said as he soon erupted into a fit of chuckles his eyes turning glossy as he felt it much more difficult to breathe. "If you're having trouble......leaving the city and reaching the wastelands......ask for.....Ishlaah....Beanman.....he lives in the...city, tell him my name and he should know where to drop you off." He advised as his movement grew silent and his chest heaved in painful bursts.

Mimori placed the letter down as she careful watched the man before her, subconsciously hugging the bear close to her breast with one arm.

_"Kurim-san, I'll do my best to fulfill your request."_

__

!!!

_Five minutes Later_

Mimori Kiryu exited the small room as the automatic door closed swiftly behind her hiding the view of a white sheet covering the silent corpse that lay on the examining table. She hefted the bag around her shoulders higher as she walked quickly down the corridor avoiding the many cameras that seemed to be watching her constantly.

"_A-ra_, isn't that Kiryu-san, she's seems to be in a rush." a cute looking fifteen year old girl observed as she turned to her companion, "Maybe she has a hot date." Scheris Adjani chirped as she viewed her associate's reaction. The man's ruby eyes hardened as he gave a little snort of indignation.

"It isn't any of our concern." Ryuho stated as he turned on his heel and began to walk away. The blue haired girl grinned and skipped after him.

"_Ne, ne_, Ryuho are you coming to Hold's Christmas Eve party this year?" she asked her cheeks flushing a bit. The green haired Alter User nodded his head not really paying attention since his mind was elsewhere. "Me too, I've almost finished my Christmas shopping, if it wouldn't be too much of an inconvenience perhaps we should go toge...."the female Alter User didn't have a chance to finish her sentence as another member of Holy approached them.

"Ryuho," the very young boy with navy blue hair called out, "Commander Jigmar would like to see you." Elian explained as the emerald haired man nodded his head and stalked off in another direction. Scheris frowned and hunched her shoulders.

_"Missed again."_

__

!!!

"_Ah_, Minori-san!" an exuberant Cougar called out as he the saw the girl zoom past him and head towards the exit of headquarters. "You seem to be in a rush, if you need to go anywhere fast I'm the best person to come to." he recommended latching onto her arm in an affectionate manner.

The researcher balked a bit as she removed her arm from his, and was ready to give him a lecture but thought otherwise as she straightened the bag on her shoulder. Making sure her cargo was alright. "Mimori, desu. , could you accompany me for a moment?" she asked politely.

The Alter User clasped his hands together and rewarded her with a large grin, "Of course!" he shouted grabbing onto her wrist and pulling her outside and away from Hold.

"_Anou_, here will be fine, thank you." the girl cried as she slipped away from his grip and stopped walking as they crossed the street, parallel to Hold headquarters. "Cougar-san, you've lived here for awhile, correct?" she inquired as he nodded his head opening his mouth to comment but was too late as she continued talking. "Then perhaps you know of a man named Ishlaah the Beanman who lives inside the city?" she questioned.

Straight raised his brow in surprise as he lowered his bright sunglasses over his eyes. The man looked away from her face, "Ishlaah....you said, _hmmmm_. I believe he and I had a few acquaintances in the past, but why would, you, a respectable researcher of Hold be looking for such a man, _hmmmm,_ Minori-san?" he asked slyly, a Cheshire smile dancing upon his lips.

The raven haired teenager shrugged, "Mimori, desu and no reason I would just like to, well...."she sputtered trying to find a good reason as a cool zephyr wind ruffled her ebony hair.

Cougar grinned and crossed his arms behind his head. "Don't mind, don't mind, I get the hint, _If I ask you no questions you'll tell me no lies_." he said giving her a trademark smirk as she bobbed her head up and down. "Anyway, last time I heard Ishlaah moved to the Southside of the city in the really decapitated part, just over there!" he pointed out as he extended his arm and directed his finger in a southward position.

Mimori narrowed her eyes and followed his directions, indeed noticing in that area the buildings did look a bit shabby and not as sturdy as the others, she turned back to the red head with white streaks, "Thank you, Cougar-san you have no idea how much this has helped. Well have a pleasant afternoon." she concluded as she began to walk away.

"Ah, Minori-san, if you'd like a ride I would be more than hap...."

"No thank you, I'm alright and it's Mimori, desu. Again have a lovely afternoon Cougar-san." she called as she continued to walk home.

!!!

The woman in the creamy beige trench coat pushed the hat further down on her head so that her face was half covered. It wouldn't look good if she was seen by someone from Hold or Holy as she snuck around in these parts of the city. Mimori sighed as a pack of untidy children ran past and raced towards an abandoned building to play in. It was getting darker and she was no where closer of finding this Ishlaah character even after asking three citizens that lived in the area.

"Perhaps, Cougar-san, gave me the wrong directions and I can't leave the city simply like this unless I'm travelling in Hold's convoys." she muttered as she sank down to sit on the cracked pavement in defeat. _"If this luck continues I will be unable to deliver Kurim-san's gifts._" she thought wistfully not hearing the soft footsteps approaching her. "_Eh_," the girl flinched as she felt a gentle hand on her shoulder. The researcher whirled her head around and saw a tall man dressed in white robes and dark sunglasses smiling down at her.

"Well young lady," he said helping her up to her feet. "Would you like a bean?" he offered as he took a bag out of his pocket filled with legumes. The raven haired girl's hat fell off as she looked suspiciously at his face and then the bag; slowly she reached for a bean and popped it in her mouth. It was bitter yet pleasing as it began to melt against her tongue. "Well, let's get going and place your hat back on we don't need any more prying eyes." he commanded as she Mimori nodded her head and picked up the accessory and plopped it a skewed on her hair.

!!!

The eighteen year old carefully watched the man sitting on the stool in front of her. Ishlaah had long curly chestnut hair and a long well cut beard, his complexion was much darker than most of the people in the Lost Ground area. "If I may ask how did you find me so quickly?" The Kiryu heiress asked as she placed her hands to rest on her lap.

The brunette grinned, showing off his pearly teeth as the setting sun's light gleamed off his black sunglasses. "A speedy friend of yours told me you would be dropping by sooner or later, Minori-dono, is it?" he replied watching her as she reached towards a bowl filled with many varieties of legumes, seeds and nuts. Her slender fingers picked up a white bean, "Ah, not that one unless you want a nasty stomach ache tomorrow." he explained as she quickly dropped the thing and her hand retreated back to her lap. The Beanman chuckled as he propped his elbows on the small table, "Now what is it that you wish to see me about, I don't suppose a sweet young thing like you is interested in illegal weaponry."

The girl stiffened as her eyes widened in surprise, "Illegal weaponry." she mimicked as she quickly shook her head, "Oh no, I was wondering if there's a way for you to sneak me out of the city and help me to return, today perhaps. And its Mimori, Kiryu Mimori desu." the ebony haired girl breathed as Ishlaah removed his elbows from the table and perked up after hearing her last name.

"Out of the city, well I suppose it wouldn't look good that the heiress to the Kiryu fortune also a worker of Hold would be going to the wastelands, now would it." he laughed twirling a banded finger around his groomed beard. Mimori slowly nodded her head and ate the same bean she tried when she met this white garbed man. "Mimori-dono, with a small fee I can get my men to take you out of the city and to your destination with a safe passage home." he revealed taking off his glasses. "But I'm afraid that the trip can't be made today whatever your business in the wasteland is, it will have to wait till two more days, on Christmas Eve."

"_Eh_, Christmas Eve, and this date cannot be sped up till today or perhaps tomorrow" she asked. She slowly began to nibble on her lip as she saw Ishlaah shake his head, "I see, well as long as you get me to my destination and back to the city, I accept to your agreements." she agreed as she extended her hand. The Beanman grinned and gripped her hand noticing the smoothness of a woman's skin. _"I just hope I make it back in time for the Christmas party." _she thought as she retracted her limb.

The blanch garment man placed his sunglasses on his face as he clasped his hands together, the grin on his lips growing, "Now Mimori-dono, let's talk payment and exactly where it is you wish to go."

!!!

"Eighty!"

"Twenty!"

_"Kazu-kun."_

"Eighty!"

_"Kazu-kun."_

"Twenty, you jerk."

"_Eh_, who are you calling a jerk, _Kimishima-kun_." a brunette with shiny amber eyes snarled as he grabbed a fellow by the collar who was around the same age as himself, completely ignoring the young girl standing in the corner. "Twenty, twenty, that's not enough to cover expenses anymore, especially with that damn holiday coming up Chr...Chrimpo..._ehh_ I'm too mad to even remember it. How can I buy a nice present for Kanami and cover living expenses with only twenty dollars?" Kazuma the Shell bullet growled.

The other man with spiky brown hair smirked as his eyes travelled to the corner of the room as he was lowered to stand on his two feet. "Even saying that Kazuma....you should really be a bit more discrete." Kunihiko Kimishima chuckled as he pointed to the corner where a cute eight year old girl was standing, her cheeks flushed.

The male Alter User balked as he sputtered for something to say in defence. "Ka.....Ka...Kanami, I thought you were at the farm, never knew you returned so early today, _hahaha_!" he began to laugh uncontrollably, sweat forming on his brows as he silently vowed to sock Kimishima in the gut for this act of travesty. "Well, me and Kimishima have a little business to settle," Kazuma cried as he restrained the human man into a headlock and dragged him towards the open window.

"Ah, Kazu-kun." Kanami called out raising her right arm slightly as the Shell Bullet stopped in his tracks his hold on his friend tightening slightly. "I just wanted to tell you and Kimishima-san that were all invited to," she blushed a bit as she kept her gaze on the floor, " A Christmas party at Kairi-chan's house, her mama's holding it, they'd love if we'd all come." she finished rubbing her foot against the floor.

"Not like we have anything better to do." the sixteen year old brunette huffed as he dragged his benefactor out the window. "Don't wait up Kanami." he stated.

"Ja,....Kanami...chan." Kimishima wheezed as he tried to free himself from the Alter User's grip. The beige haired child silently watched them go as she saw the night stars starting to peak out in the sky. She sadly raised her head as her mind focused clearly onto her friend as a shooting star streaked across the vast sky.

The eight year old closed her eyes and locked her hands together as her face grew determined, _"Kairi-chan's, papa still hasn't come home. I'll wish, and hope that he'll come home on Christmas morning so Kairi-chan will smile again."_ she prayed softly to the heavens unaware that the fate of that man had already been set and fulfilled.

!!!

"_Hehh_." a tired Mimori sighed as she snuggled deeper into her bed and dropped her head to rest against her pillow. Her light brown eyes stared dully up at the ceiling as her right hand took hold against the crystal that lay against her chest, _"What would Ryuho like for Christmas? What would make him laugh and smile again like he did when we were children?" _the girl pondered relentlessly as her eyelids grew heavy and her hand slipped from the ornament.

The eighteen year old turned towards the calendar in her room; she was going to have a busy schedule for two days straight, with last minute Christmas shopping tomorrow and her little_ project _in the wastelands. _"Perhaps, it would be so much simpler if I asked Cougar-san to bring me outside the city....but I really mustn't the last time we did something like that....,"_ Mimori remembered the red welt on the speed Alter User's cheek. _"It would be best if I don't get him involved, it would be better if I did it myself."_ she concluded turning to rest on her side.

_"What would make an excellent Christmas present for him?"_

__

* * *

**Author's Note:** Another story that's been on my mind. Few months go I finished watching the whole s-CRY-ed series and this story clawed away at my conscious. Oh well you guys know the drill read and review, criticism (you know if characters are out of character or not) or down right flattery is greatly appreciated. Bye-bi, the next instalment is coming soon.


	2. Chapter Two

**s-CRY-ed Christmas Special**

**Chapter Two**

* * *

"Would you like this gift wrapped?" the female cashier questioned as she smiled kindly at the young raven haired teen.

"Hai." The eighteen year old said as the customer service woman nodded her head and took out a bright strip of red wrapping paper. _"I hope father likes the watch, but I doubt they can ship it in time." _she thought putting a check mark besides the word _Father_ on a small piece of paper, "Now whose next." she muttered as her eyes passed the name _Ryuho_ but she still had a blank for whatever to give him.

"Miss, your package is ready." the cashier said as Mimori paid the fee and took hold of the trimmed gift and placed it into one of the many bags that were resting around her feet. "Please, come again." the worker said as the researcher nodded her head with a grin and sauntered off with her packages. Exiting the small jewellery store the woman dissolved into the sea of people pushing and racing for last minute gifts to purchase for their loved ones in the packed shopping mall.

"E...excuse me. Sorry about that. Pardon me." the eighteen year old blurted out as she squeezed her way through the crowd of people so that she could stand peacefully on the side, away from the most popular shops. Placing her bags down she took out her list again, "Now who exactly do I have left." she muttered as she searched the list. The names _Ryuho, Cougar and Scheris _were the only names that didn't have checkmarks beside them.

Mimori's eyes settled on Scheris' name thoughtfully, even though they weren't really the best of friends or associates they have had many friendly chats and interludes and the female Alter User truly was a nice girl. The Kiryu heiress picked up her bags and began to walk forward, pushing back into the stream of people as she stepped into a very chic store spying a perfect gift for someone. "That hair barrette would look lovely on Scheris-san!" she exclaimed as she spotted a small pearl pink combs with ribbons and beads entwined around it.

"I'll take it!" she concluded as her slender fingers grasped onto it as well as another set of fingers. The raven haired girl blinked and raised her eyes upward to see a very tall and ample woman with brown curly staring down at her. "E...excuse me, I think had this first." The younger of the two said with a shaky laugh in her voice as the woman raised one eyebrow and gave a snort.

"Excuse me, young Lady!" she cried in a pompous voice, "But I believe you are mistaken my hands reached this a few seconds before yours did, now if you please." she said trying to tug the accessory away from the dark haired girl. Mimori tightened her hold and stared determinedly at the large woman. "Children these days, no respect for their elders." she growled using both of her hands to wrench the barrette away.

The ebony haired girl frowned and ungracefully dropped the rest of bags onto the ground so she could hold on with both hands, ignoring the small crowd of people who were watching them with mild interest. "I'm sorry about this ma'am but I've been searching all day for the right gifts for my friends and this present is perfect for her and I did get this first." Mimori reasoned getting very upset as she gritted her teeth and really began to pull. The old woman sniffed and took a look at the crowd that was watching them.

"Fine, take the silly thing if you really want it." she huffed as she abruptly let go sending the girl backwards so that she almost landed on her rear if she hadn't had steadied herself. The ample brunette tossed her curly hair and stalked off, the crowd parting to let her through as she mumbled something along the lines of the _'improper attitude of youngsters these days.' _

Mimori exhaled an unsteady breathe of air as she straightened her wrinkled trench coat taking a peak at the group of staring people she flushed and shakily handed the barrette to a man who worked at the shop, "I'll take this, and I'd like it wrapped, please." she announced her face growing pinker by the second.

!!!

"Thank you." the researcher said as she stepped out of the quaint and sparsely occupied bookstore. The girl decided to purchase a book for Cougar. The novel tells the thoughts of a philosopher and his thoughts on speed, velocity and the world around us. The woman's slim arms were beginning to weaken as the bags in her grip seemed to have gotten a few pounds heavier. _"I've been to about two dozen stores in this mall," _she concluded not watching where she was going and her brown eyes drifted to the ground, "_And I'm still no closer of getting a gift for_....itai." Mimori yelped as she bumped herself into someone's chest.

"Oh my, I'm very sorry," she apologized her eyes still downcast, "I wasn't watching where I was going." she muttered as she bowed her head even lower in apology. The Hold researcher sighed as she looked up at the person, her eyes widening in surprise.

_"Ryuho."_

!!!

__

"_Ah_, Kanami-chan what are you doing over there?" Kimishima asked as he saw the young girl working busily on her bed where a large mass of yellowing newspapers were stationed. The eight year old jumped slightly as she covered up whatever she was playing with deeper under the pile of newspaper.

"Noth...nothing, Kimishima-san I'm just, _ahhhh_, reading." she explained her cheeks flushed as the human raised a brow and tilted his head to side.

"Okay, if _you_ say so, Kanami-chan." he chirped as he crossed his arms behind his skull, turned on his heel and walked out of the room. He heard the girl's small sigh of exasperation and once again heard the crinkling of paper and sloppy taping. _"There so alike." _he thought as he walked into the male Alter User's room.

Kazuma was half covered in tape as he desperately tried wrapping something up snipping away at adhesive as he almost cut his finger. The Shell Bullet growled as he heard a chuckle behind him and whirled around to see his friend laughing at him. "I told you stay out, until I'm **done!**" he thundered as he threw the roll of tape at Kimishima's head.

!!!

"Are you sure you don't want any?" Mimori asked her companion as she brought the small spoon encompassed with soft ice cream closer to lips. The emerald haired man closed his eyes softly and shook his head, denying the offer. The girl placed the spoon in her mouth and she tasted the sweet flavour of vanilla. "_Err_...last minute shopping?" she asked politely as the Alter User placed his scarlet gaze on her.

"You could say something like that." Ryuho explained as he observed the girl before him noticing the bags around her feet. Mimori wriggled uncomfortably in her seat as the silence continued even though they were on the rim of a very noisy and busy food court. "Am I to assume you are attending Hold's Christmas Eve party?" the Ryuu heir inquired.

The researcher blinked and wrinkled her nose a bit, "_Ah_, yes, but I might be a little late I have other," Mimori thought over the best word to use, "Prior engagements that I must take care of first before attending the party." she explained as Ryuho raised an evergreen brow.

"Prior engagements?" he questioned calmly as he leant back in his seat and crossed his arms. _"She's up to something."_ he said viewing her nervous face, her eyes seemed a little wider than before and her bottom lip quivered a bit, _"Yes, she is definitely planning something, but what?"_ he questioned silently waiting for her to explain herself.

"Just a bit of work I was assigned by my superiors I need a day and half for more time to finish it completely." she lied feeling a tight constriction in her chest. She disliked lying to him, but it would have to do for now. He would never understand or approve of her going to the wasteland to fulfill a favour from a Native Alter. Mimori took another spoon of her ice cream.

"Kiryu-san, will you not be returning to the mainland for the holidays to be with your father and the rest of your family?" Ryuho asked bringing up his spiel for her to return home. The human girl frowned as she felt the crystal around her neck grow heavy. Both the human and Alter User were very much unaware of two different sets of spying eyes.

!!!

"Even though two old friends are eating together, the atmosphere over there looks tense." Scheris observed as she peaked her head out from the pillar she was hiding behind. She cautiously kept her eyes on Mimori hoping she wouldn't try something to the man of her affection.

"_Hmmmm_, I couldn't agree more." A voice chirped as the blue haired Alter User whirled around to see a smiling Straight Cougar in front of her wearing a greyish blue cloak. "Konnichiwa, Scheris!" he greeted with a mock bow.

The female member of Holy balked as she grabbed the man by the arm and dragged him behind the pillar with her. "Cougar, you idiot, don't say that so loud. Do you want us to get caught?" she hissed as she checked to make sure the _couple_ didn't see them. Scheris sighed as her shoulders slumped a bit. "So Cougar, what are you doing here anyway?" she asked as she turned to her grinning colleague.

"The same thing you are." he chirped simply as he rewarded her with an impish grin. Just then the man's eyebrows rose as his eyes widened, "_Ahhh_.....Ryuho...._oh my_, he just kissed...Minori-san." he said. The girl's eyes nearly popped out of her head as she jumped out from her hiding spot ready to race over there immediately, only to see that the two were still talking peacefully. The blue haired girl frowned and turned around.

"Cougar, you...." she blinked in embarrassment as she saw no one, "He's....he's....gone." she breathed as she turned back to see Ryuho and Mimori. Scheris flushed as she noticed Mimori was gazing at her with curious eyes. "Guess I'm caught." the Alter User stated as she stuck out her tongue in a playful fashion and began to approach the two.

!!!

_"I should leave, Scheris would probably like to talk to Ryuho alone, and they are close friends after all." _the eighteen year old decided as she got up from her seat and smiled warmly at her friend getting his attention as he followed her movements. "Ryuho, I'll see you around and thanks for lunch, ja." she said as she gave a small bow picked up her bags and walked off.

Ryuho sniffed as he prepared to leave as well. "Ryuho!" a voice called as the man turned his head to see his associate running towards him.

"Scheris, what are you doing here?" he questioned as his face took on nothing short but surprise as the girl sat down in Mimori's previous seat. The female Alter User smiled as a small laugh escaped her throat, very thankful that Mimori decided to take her leave but also a little guilty that she might have caused it.

"Just finishing up my Christmas shopping."

!!!

Mimori smiled as she saw Scheris talking quite animatedly with Ryuho, _"At least she's having fun," _the researcher noted as she continued to walk around. Her shoulders cramping a bit as she carried the heavy bags, _"Even with talking to him I'm still no closer of what to buy."_ she thought mentally as she stopped in front of a clothing store and watched the occupants from the window.

"Ah, such a lovely face marred with unhappiness. Do cheer up, Minori-san." a voice cheered as the woman slid her view to the right of the window and saw the Alter User of Radical Good Speed standing behind her his flashy glasses covering his mischievous eyes. Mimori turned around and confronted the man with a plain look as he smiled and took a set of bags from her right hand. "Shall we go?" he questioned already stepping forward.

"Hai," she said walking along side him as her right shoulder seemed to relax and enjoy the absence of weight to carry. "Are you finishing off your Christmas shopping, Cougar-san?" she inquired as he led her to sit down beside a gurgling fountain where consumers occasionally threw in coins for a wish.

"Not really, I'm not much of a Christmas person to many unpleasant memories," he replied as the girl placed the rest of her bags to sit on the ground with a gentle _thump!_ "Did you meet up safely with the Beanman?" he asked softly. The girl nodded her head; Cougar didn't press the issue and said no more about it. "So," he began carefully, "Buy that _special_ present for that _special _someone?" he questioned with a chuckle as Mimori's eyebrows perked up. "A present for _Ryu-ho_." he said separating the syllables.

"_Eh_," she blushed as she shook her head and stared at the bottom of the fountain trying to count the number of wishing coins, "No I haven't found anything for him yet. I just don't want to buy him a gift I want something that will really mean something to him something precious, something very special." she finished lamely not too thrilled with her wishy-washy explanation. The raven haired girl turned to face the redhead with white streaks but scooted back as he was giving her a perverse smile.

"Ah, Minori-san." he started as he slowly began to crawl closer, his lecherous look never faltering, "You should know that no matter who you are everyone holds their memories very dear to them, they are something that a person can never destroy only forget. A person's memories can be a very special gift." Cougar said brushing a strand of hair from her shocked face, a bright gleam reflecting off his sunglasses.

The researcher thought over his words very closely and then turned towards the gushing water fountain, _"A person's memories....one of the precious things for a gift." _she pondered as her mind searched for a idea, _"Of course." _she exclaimed as she jumped from he spot and grabbed her bags with a swift gesture. "Thank you, Cougar-san it seems you've assisted me again." she smiled as she rushed off only to back up and juggle with her packages so she was holding them all in one hand. She dug through her trench coat pocket and tugged out a small coin as she tossed it into the fountain. "Ja." Mimori called as she rushed off.

The man grinned as he tore his glasses from his face and placed it on top of his head as he fished around for his cloak for some currency. His eyes still on the girl he fancied as he relinquished a coin and plopped it in the rustling water. _"I wonder if she got me anything?" _he inquired to himself.

!!!

"Hai, I'll take that one." Mimori demanded as the clerk nodded his head and retrieved the object.

"Would you like it wrapped, ma'am?" he questioned politely preparing to pull out some wrapping paper. The raven haired girl shook her head, denying the offer.

"No thank you I still have something to add to it at home." she smiled cheerily as she couldn't agree more that this gift would be something Ryuho would appreciate. Her mind drifted slowly to Straight Cougar on how she should repay for all the help he has been lately.

_"Perhaps, I'll bake him something."_

!!!

__

_"Still not done, yet." _Mimori observed as she placed the cookie tray back into the oven and closed the door. She hastily took off her oven mitts and brushed her black bangs from her face. Kiryu crossed her arms behind her back and went back to searching the many boxes she piled into her bedroom, the object she purchased for Ryuho sat still on her bed.

"I think it's in this box." the researcher stated as she began to dig around moving medical volumes and encyclopaedias out of the way. The crystal on her chest shimmered slightly as the tips of her finger reached the smooth surface of what she was searching for. Gently the eighteen year old pulled out the text and plopped it gracefully onto her lap as she read the title _'Kiryu Album III'. _

Mimori smiled softly as she flipped pages looking for a certain photo. Her mind tended to drift back into old memories as she saw mementos of the past stirring around her. _"Ahh." _she cried as she saw the image she was looking for. The Kiryu heiress eyes shimmered as she placed her fingers on the picture with a grin._ "Ryuho."_ Mimori breathed as she looked adoringly down at the image.

It was a cheerful photo including herself, Ryuho, and Ryuho's loyal dog Zetsuei. Mimori's younger self had her right arm entangled with Ryuho's left as she rewarded the cameraman the V-sign with her left hand. The girl looked at the young Alter User and noticed his embarrassed posture as a faint blush was tainted across his cheekbones. His eyes were not on the camera but on her. The family dog sat patiently at their feet, its mouth opened and its tongue lolled.

The researcher laughed as she took the silver picture frame embroidered with cross symbols off her bed and slipped the picture inside it. "Perfect." the raven haired woman judged as she grabbed a role of gold wrapping paper. Mimori placed the gift down and picked up a scissor and was soon snipping away at the decorating paper. After a minute the framed picture was fully trimmed and even had a red bow on top of it. "He'll love it." she said with confidence as she turned and saw a separate pair of presents on her desk.

_"I wonder, did Kurim-san have this feeling when he purchased that bear for his daughter?"_ she pondered as her nose picked up a distinct scent. "The cookies...their burning!" Mimori cried as she sprang from her spot on the floor and raced towards her kitchen.

__

!!!

_D-day_

The Kiryu girl took a look at her watch and saw that it flashed 5:50 pm. She nodded her head and began to pack up her things as one of her associates raised a brow in surprise, "Leaving early today, Mimori-san." the woman asked as she saw the raven haired girl bob her head up and down and smiled mischievously. "Probably getting ready for the party, half of the woman of Hold left already." she chuckled as the researcher walked off.

As the Kiryu heiress walked closer and closer to exit of Hold she blinked and lowered her gaze to her bag. "Oh, I almost forgot, I was supposed to do this earlier." she scolded herself as she turned around only to scoot further backwards almost landing on her face if someone hadn't caught and brought her to his chest. " the dark haired girl blushed as she tore herself away from his grasp.

"Hey there, Minori-san." he greeted as he crossed his arms behind his back and gave her a wink in a playful fashion ready to be scolded; the duffle bag on his shoulder shifted awkwardly. The girl frowned a bit at the Alter User as she smoothed her ruffled hair.

"Mimori, desu, but that's beyond the point. Despite you're creative welcome, Cougar-san you are actually the person I have been looking for." she stated as a few people walked by. Both the researcher and the speed Alter User were very much unaware that another Alter User was watching them, his ruby eyes unflinching. "Here." Mimori said as she took out a couple of wrapped gifts and small bag with a card hanging from it. "Merry Christmas, the pouch and larger gift are for you, the other two smaller packages are for Scheris-san and Ryuho," she breathed as she leant closer to him, "I would like for you to give it to them if I don't make it back in time." she added the last part with a whisper.

The redhead blinked in surprise, not expecting this at all as he gratefully took the presents and grinned, "Ah, thank you Minori-san, I'll take good care of them." he stated shifting the bundle to sit in one arm while he looked appraisingly down at the woman with a thoughtful expression. "I suppose I should give you your present now." he explained as the girl's eyes widened slightly.

"But I thought you didn't do Christmas presents." she said slyly a little honoured at the fact she would be receiving one from him even though he wasn't quite into this holiday. The Alter User merely shrugged at her comment and leant down so their noses were almost touching. The observer that carefully watched them narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms gruffly. Cougar grinned as he planted a soft kiss on the woman's cheek. The interaction was over as soon as it started as Mimori touched the spot on her flaming tissue, speechless as she stared doe eyed at the man.

"Well, Merry Christmas, Minori-san." he said as he spun her around and pushed her towards the exit of Hold, as he began to lower his lips to her ear. "The Beanman will be waiting for you by your apartment, be careful with this little project and do make it in time for the Christmas party. Change into the clothing in side the bag" he advised handing her the duffle bag and then pushed her towards the automatic doors watching her stumble ungracefully out of headquarters and into the streets. The Alter User of Radical Good Speed lowered his sunglasses over his eyes as he felt a confrontation was afoot.

"Cougar, may I have a word?" Ryuho demanded his voice filled with authority and business, as his visage hardened and his face took on a colder exterior.

!!!

Mimori frowned as she crossed her eyes and looked around the area. She wasn't too pleased with her disguise as she saw her reflection in a small puddle on the street. She was dressed in a large sleeveless shirt and baggy blue jeans. On top of her head was a mass of messy brown curls topped with a burette hat.

Mimori adjusted the glasses on the bridge of her nose and carefully narrowed her eyes. _"Cougar-san did say that Ishlaah's men would be waiting for me around my apartment but where are they?"_ The researcher questioned as she hefted the bag on her shoulder higher and continued to look around. _"Itai."_ she said as an old man bumped purposely into her.

"Over there." the senior citizen coughed as he pointed his finger down the street where a truck was parked. The worker of Hold was about to thank the man but he had already hobbled away. The girl swallowed the lump in her throat and walked casually towards the truck making sure no one was paying attention to her. Standing on her toes, Mimori rapped on the black windows, unable to see if the vehicle was occupied.

The window shimmered as it descended. The woman came into eye contact with a gruff looking man she had met when talking to the Beanman. The man removed the cigarette from his lips and extinguished it on the steering wheel. "Kiryu-san?" he asked as she nodded her head silently. He wrenched his thumb to the cargo area of the trunk." You won't be sitting up at the front with me. You'll be sitting in the back with a guest, be honoured he usually doesn't go on the assignments." he stated as the raven haired girl tilted her head to side and went to the back watching as the cargo doors began to open up.

The researcher narrowed her eyes as she indeed sees a silhouette figure of a person. "Would you like a bean?" the stranger asked as he helped her climb inside as the doors shut soundly behind her. Politely she took a black bean and popped it in her mouth, as the man rewarded her with a big smile, his black sunglasses shinning.

* * *

**AuThOr's NoTe:** Thanks for the reviews greatly appreciate verybody. I hope I cut down on using too much description on the character's hairstyle. Oh well that was the latest chapter of a S.C.S. hope you liked it. Just enough seasonal fluff to make a person smile. You guys know the drill read and review. Bye-bi. 


	3. Chapter Three

**s-CRY-ed Christmas Special**

**Chapter Three**

* * *

Scheris scanned over the choices of gowns that were laid amuck on her bed as she scratched her head in thought_. "Hmm, I really should've decided last night. Perhaps, the turquoise one." _she contemplated as she picked up the ocean green dress and huffed silently, throwing the garment back down on the mattress. "That one sucks too." she berated, heading towards her closet.

With finesse the Alter User tore her closet doors open, her blue eyes narrowing as she looked around the hangers of garbs. Her view slowly slipped towards a wrapped box lying patiently in the corner of the small space. Scheris smiled and placed her hand to her heart, _"Ryuho, I just know you'll like it." _the girl grinned as she spotted a very attractive ruby dress, hanging in the middle of the closet.

Scheris removed the garment and placed it against her body. _"Just the same colour as his eyes."_ she observed as she backed up towards her bed so she could come into view of her vanity mirror. "Looks like it'll fit."

!!!

"_Ah_, Ryuho, your still here?" an Alter User with shoulder length brown hair inquired as the supposed youth raised his head from the computer screen he was gazing at to his commander. Martin Jigmar crossed his arms and raised a brow. "Everyone except for security has been relieved of their duties and took the opportunity to prep for the party, shouldn't you do the same?" the twenty six year old asked with a smirk as he took a seat beside the teen.

"I still have work to finish?" he said simply as he turned from his superior and went back to his typing on the computer, taking quick glances up at the large monitor watching the Native Alters reactions to the introductory process. Suddenly a thought struck up in the Alter User of Zetsuei, "Commander Jigmar you said all members have been relieved of their duties except security, right? So that must include the research and medical units as well, correct?" he questioned already knowing the answer.

The leader of Holy nodded his head and raised a brow in surprise in suspicion. "But why are you interested in...." the older member of Holy was cut off as the emerald haired youth got up from his seat and began heading towards the exit in a rush.

"Excuse me, Commander, but I think I will leave.......to prepare for the party, that is." he stated as the automatic doors slid open, allowing him to depart. The Commander frowned slightly and typed something into the computer. The screen sizzled as it began to show previous security tapings. The man found the one he was looking for.

"Just what was Mimori Kiryu-san speaking so hushly about with that Native Alter?" the member of Hold questioned as he carefully eyed the monitor.

!!!

"_Heeehhh,_ so you're doing all this to complete a favour for a person you've barely known? And you're getting nothing in return, as well?" the white garbed man asked with a grin as he stared keenly at the disguised woman. Mimori raised her eyes from the fake i.d. card she held in her hand and wriggled uncomfortably on the large crate she was sitting on.

"Hai." she said simply holding onto the box as the truck made a speedy turn. The woman straightened the glasses that sat on the bridge of her nose. Ishlaah shook his head and gave a shrug in confusion.

"How odd. If I were in that position I'd be doing things much differently....but since I'm receiving a generous business sum from all this, I suppose your decision isn't too bad." he replied selfishly as he crossed his legs. A few moments of silence passed as the male of the two spoke up. "You know you're too kind Mimori-dono...no not kind but too idealistic." he stated as the brown haired girl's eyes widened. "You hope to obtain something personally from all this, am I right?" he questioned in no need of an answer.

The girl rocked her head from side to side and straightened the wig on her head. "I suppose....you're right, but still...." the member of Hold muttered barely above a whisper as the truck came to a halt.

The Beanman crossed his arms behind his head as he took a look at the closed cargo door. "We've reached the exit of the city. Just play it easy with security, _ne_, Minato-san." the white robed man cheered referring to her fake name. The truck came to a steady halt as the very apparent noise of rustling footsteps and muffled voices got louder. The disguised eighteen year old cringed as she almost fell off the box she was perched on as a loud knock vibrated throughout the cargo hold.

The doors began to rumble open as the Beanman seemed to lean back more into the fading shadows. Military and Hold officials stepped into view as they held their weapons in their hands. "Well don't just sit there come out!" the leader barked as he pointed his gun at the two passengers. Mimori leapt off her box and quickly exited the rig, followed closely by the white garbed man. "I.d." the man said as Mimori nodded her head and handed him the card. "Check her bag." he told his subordinates. "Minato Kikumaru is it?" he read.

One of the soldiers nodded his head and wrenched the girl's bag away looking through the contents. He nodded his head again and tossed the bag back to the researcher. "Clean, sir, shall I check the other one?" the subordinate questioned as he began stepping towards Ishlaah.

The leader nodded his head as he passed back Mimori's fake i.d. "State of purpose for leaving the city?" he asked harshly his black visor staring coldly down at the disguised female worker of Hold.

The Beanman quickly stepped, "Just a simple transfer mission of goods and the girl is just hitching a ride for a safe passage to the wastelands to meet with some friends for Christmas." the almond coloured man responded as Minato vigorously nodded her head. The leader of soldiers sighed as he placed his hand in the air giving the all clear.

"Well get out of here, everything checks out fine." he explained as the Beanman and the researcher nodded their heads and headed back towards the cargo hold of the truck. "Just a moment." he called as Mimori stopped in her tracks, he seemed to be addressing her, "Merry Christmas." he said simply as the girl's eyes widened behind her glasses.

_"Hai, Merry Christmas."_

__

!!!

__

The heir of the Ryuu family stood stubbornly in front of the Kiryu heiress' front door. He pressed the doorbell once more making it a count of four times he heard the same_ buzz! "If she's not at headquarters, or her apartment, where could she be?" _he questioned mentally as he backed up and started heading to the exit. _"She also said she would not be heading back to the mainland for the holiday."_ he remembered as he stepped into the elevator.

Ryuho placed a hand on his chin in thought, _"Just what is Mimori planning, why did she lie to me about having an extra assignment from Hold?"_ he questioned as his mind only came up with one way to find the solutions to these answer. "Mostly likely he's involved or plays an important hand in this," he concluded as he stepped out of the elevator. The image of the Alter User of Radical Good Speed graciously awarding Mimori with a kiss burned in the back of his mind.

_"Cougar."_

__

!!!

__

"Kazu-kun. Kazu-kun, let's go. Let's go!" Kanami cried as she tugged on her guardian's sleeve with one hand and held onto a tearing plastic bag in the other. The girl looked pleadingly at Kimishima who was chuckling softly in the corner as he saw Kazuma struggling with his ward. "The sun is already setting we don't want to be late." she berated pulling harder on his clothes.

"_Ahhh_, you go with Kimishima-kun for a while, I have to get something." The Shell Bullet stated as he walked the young girl over to his friend and handed him her hand. The male Alter User shoved his hands into his pocket and shuffled out of the room as he headed towards his sleeping area. "Now where'd I put it?" he questioned scratching his burgundy head as he saw a paper bag hidden behind the tree that grew through the crack in the building. "There it is..." he said going for the package.

"_Ehhh_, Kazuma, get a move on, we'll be late." the teenager with the spiky hair shouted as the sixteen year old, scoffed slightly and ungracefully picked up the bag holding onto it between his arm as he headed towards the window hoping out. "Bout time." Kimishima nagged as he juggled a box in his arms.

Kazuma looked around and frowned at his friend, "Where's Kanami, where'd she go?" he inquired as the seventeen year old grinned and jerked his finger to the right. The Shell Bullet tilted his head and saw his ward walking off in the distance, her back facing them. "She left by herself?" he muttered as he began to jog after her, Kimishima close at his heels. "_Eh_, Kanami, wait up!" the young man called as the girl chuckled and slowly began to break into a run, the bag in her hand jiggling softly.

!!!

_Merry Christmas! Welcome to Hold's Christmas Eve Party!_

Ryuho blinked, as he in a perturbed fashion eyed the three Tokonatsu sisters, all dolled up in three different styles of Santa dresses. Each had their very own red hat with a small piece of cotton donned on the tip. Banka, Chuka and Shoka smiled adoringly at the emerald haired man. The teen muttered a short _Merry Christmas _and quickly walked away. "_Ah-ah_, Ryuho-sama looks so handsome in his suit." Chuka breathed as her sisters nodded their heads in agreement.

"But, he'll never be as handsome as our Master." Banka praised as she eyed the Alter Capabilist, Kigetsuki approaching them. The tallest of the sisters clapped her hands together and skipped towards her master, the two other alters hot on her heels as they latched themselves onto the worker of Holy.

Shoka grinned along with the other two sisters of eternal summer as she snuggled her head deeper into his chest. "Kit-kun, you're so handsome." she sang in a sing-song voice as the Alter Capabilist couldn't hold his smirk.

"Of course, such bright girls you are. Definitely my type of girls." he said walking them towards the center of the room, where many couples were dancing and friends were chatting and mingling amongst themselves.

Ryuho scanned the room, his ruby eyes searching for two individuals. His frown deepened as he saw one of his searches. The man had a book with a red bow on it covering his face and was leant against the far wall closest to the stuffed buffet table, a bag sat at his feet. He was dressed similarly to Ryuho, in a white dress shirt and black suit, but in his breast pocket was stuffed with a fist sized purple flower. The emerald haired teenager quickly walked over to his colleague. When he reached him the Alter User of Zetsuei cleared his throat to gain the person's attention.

Cougar's brow rose as he tore his gave from the teachings of a speed engrossed philosopher and lowered his Christmas present to stare at his colleague. "_Oh_, Merry Christmas, Ryuho!" Straight cheered as he placed the book onto the side of the buffet table, careful of the dishes and gave the teen a small bow. "Enjoying the party?" he asked his voice dripping with innocence.

"Quite." Ryuho stated staring at the book and reading the title, "_Speed: The True Essences of the Soul_....by Archimedes Finch?" the seventeen year old muttered as he turned to face the ecstatic Speed Alter User.

Cougar lowered his sunglasses and flicked the single orange strand from his face, then clasped his hands together. "Of course, the teachings in this books are wonderful and all about speed." Cougar began his word slurring into a fast pace as the boy seemed to be eyeing the bow which still had a piece of paper on it. "You see Ryuho, Archimedes Finch was able to grasp the true meaning of speed and like myself he shared...._heeeh_," the man trailed off as he followed the emerald haired youth's gaze. "_Ah_, if you were wondering, this is a gift from Minori-san; I just decided to open it early."

Ryuho's eyes widened slightly as the corner of his mouth twitched, "Mimori." he corrected as he closed his eyes in concentration and stared determinately at the twenty-one year old. "Speaking of Kiryu-san, do you have any idea where she is? She doesn't seem to be at the party or her apartment." the man observed as he looked questionably at the redhead.

"She'll be here, sooner or later." Cougar replied as he angled his head to stare out the window. His green eyes watched the yellow orb sink deeper into the darkness casting a shadow over the Lost Ground. "Just give her time, that's the lea....." the Alter user of Radical Good Speed stopped as he stared at the very attractive fifteen year old that approached them.

"Ryuho." the young girl called as the emerald haired man blinked and twirled around, coming face to face with a flushing Scheris Adjani, dressed in a silky dark scarlet dress topped with a white jacket. The girl grinned, "Well how do I look?" she questioned playfully as she gave a small twirl.

Cougar blinked, an impish smiling gracing his features as he applauded the girl, giving a small wolf whistle. He placed a hand on Ryuho's shoulder. "_Aaaareee_, Scheris, that you? My I have to say you look very nice, the red dress, the look.....very sexy." Straight Cougar commented nodding his head.

The fifteen year old blushed as she scratched her head, her yellow hair pin shining. _"Cougar, that idiot."_ she scolded mentally as she stared happily at Ryuho for his response to her outfit. _"Ne, ne Ryuho, say something.....anything." _she pleaded as she placed a hand on her hip.

The seventeen year old shook off Cougar's hand and stared meditatively at his female associate. The man blinked watching her tired expression as his fingers twitched, "Scheris, you look very lovely tonight." The Alter Capabilist complimented watching as her eyes lit and her pinks lips broadened into a more joyful smile.

The female Alter User's ears twitched as she heard the music chime and then began to tap her feet with the rhythm. "_Ne_, Ryuho, let's dance, I love this song." she said as she placed her gloved hand on his arm and dragged him towards the dance floor, the boy trying to sputter eligible words to release him.

Straight flashed the _couple_ a smile as he turned back to look out the window, his green eyes focused on the area outside the city walls. The man allowed a small sigh to escape his lips as he looked down at the bag at his feet, _"What am I going to do with these?" _he questioned referring to his colleague's presents, Cougar curiously gazed at the fifteen and seventeen year old waltzing gracefully across the dance floor. _"Hmmm."_

__

!!!

__

_Three Minutes Later_

Scheris allowed her gloved hands to slip from Ryuho's grip; a pink flush stained her cheek bones. The green haired Alter Capabilist made a small bow, "Thank you for the dance." he stated as he planned to continue his talk with Cougar. The Alter User of Zetsuei whirled around and blinked in surprise, "Cougar....he's gone." the male worker of Holy noticed as Straight's book, bag and Straight himself were gone from his previous spot and were nowhere to be seen in ballroom.

!!!

"We should be almost there, Mimori-dono." The Beanman stated after a few minutes of silence. His eyes searched for the girl in the darkness. He saw her quietly sitting between two boxes, her eyes slightly open, the package she held tightly in her hands. "_Heh_," he chuckled as a vibration set off. Ishlaah frowned and tapped the communication in his ear. "What is it?" he questioned.

Through half hooded eyes the researcher watched the man, wondering if he was speaking to the man in front. "_Ehh_, you say there's someone coming straight towards us....an Alter?" the white garbed man inquired softly, not to alert his buyer, as he snuck a glance towards the girl.

Mimori shifted in her spot as her eyelids rose in apprehension as she straightened her shoulders and began to look around. "An...alter....?" she questioned forlornly hoping that with this new discovery the evening would still continue smoothly.

!!!

Kazuma narrowed his eyes suspiciously, they were very close to Kanami's friend's house, but the thing that worried him was that his ward, a few meters ahead of him had stopped moving. "Kanami, what's up?" the Shell Bullet asked as Kimishima scratched his head and looked around in the darkness. The male Alter heard the girl emit a small whimper as Kazuma saw the headlights of a large vehicle heading towards them.

"Don't tell me....that can't be Hold, can it?" the spiky haired teenager whispered into the Alter Capabilist's ear. The Shell Bullet growled and marched primly towards the young girl, his best friend quickly following. Kazuma placed a calm hand on Kanami's shivering shoulder as he guided her towards the seventeen year old.

"Kanami, I want you to go with Kimishima and head directly to your friends house," the sixteen year old ordered laying his paper bag on the ground and looking sternly ahead. The eight year old frowned ready to protest but her guardian fixed her with a harsh look. "_Ahhhh_, why are you still here, I said to get going, I'll be along shortly." he barked as the girl jumped and the eldest of three quickly dragged her away._ "Thanks Kimishima....now for those Holy bastards!"_

The vehicle outline was becoming more apparent in the darkness, the crunching or rocks was getting louder as the two beams of light shone mercilessly on the smirking young man. His shoulder sagged slightly in his launching position as the familiar glow of numerous colours surrounded his body and most particularly his right arm. Kazuma gritted his teeth as rocks and other pieces of matter dissolved and his once human looking right arm altered into a red and golden claw.

The sixteen year olds nose flared as his burgundy hair stood on its tips and solidified into spikes, the three fins on his back glistening in the night. A ragged breathe escaped the man's lips as his claw tightened into a threatening fist. **"Shocking,"** he yelled retracting his right arm back, **"First,"** he called launching himself into the air and towards the vehicle, **"Bullet!"** he screamed as his knuckle made contact with the metal. "Wait a minute....this isn't a Hoy convoy." Kazuma realized his eyes as the truck began to tip over.

_"Oh crap......"_

__

!!!

__

_Cough! Cough! _Mimori straightened the skewed glasses that hung loosely on the bridge of her nose as she sat upon her knees. _"That was some impact....are the gifts alright?" _she thought nervously as she looked at her bag and noticed thankfully nothing looked damaged.

"Mimori-dono, are you alright!" the Beanman's voice called in an impatient tone as the girl brushed herself off avoiding the boxes and crates.

"Hai, I'm just a bit scuffed up." the worker of Hold responded as she turned towards the trembling cargo doors, they were being pulled open. _Crack! _Correction sliced open as the girl saw a red claw tear against the metal and curl it downwards so that there was a large hole. "What's happening?" Mimori questioned as the Beanman shuffled over to her side.

"_Ah_,..._Oi_!" a voice called as the hole was ripped even larger. Mimori's ears twitched, whomever it was their voice was very familiar. "The driver said there are two of you back here, you alright?" the man questioned as he began to step in the truck his red claw disappearing and his spiky hair flattening.

The disguised female's eyes widened in disbelief as flashes of memories of the Native Alter, Kazuma, and code named by Holy, NP3228 flashed before her eyes. "_Hmmm_, hey you're...." Kazuma trailed off pointing at the two with wide amber eyes. The Kiryu heiress stiffened thinking he was pointing to her.

The Beanman wrinkled his nose slightly and emitted a sigh. "Nice to see you again, Kazuma of the Shell Bullet." he greeted taking Mimori's hand softly and guiding her towards the jagged exit of the tipped vehicle. Kazuma smiled bashfully as he backed out of the truck and stepped where the driver was standing and allowed the two passengers to step out of the cargo hold.

The Kiryu heiress looked around curiously, the place seemed even more desolate than the last time she journeyed in the badlands, but just up ahead she could see the faint outlines of a few demolished buildings. The sixteen year old cleared his throat, "_Errr_...sorry about...._ahem_...wrecking your truck, I'm sure Kimsihima-kun'll do something about that." Kazuma laughed downheartedly giving a silent prayer, "You see I was heading to a harmless party with friends and I thought you were Holy trying to crash it and...._oi_, have we met somewhere?" the Alter Capabilist asked looking straight at the researcher.

The eighteen year old blinked and nervously shook her head as the Beanman stepped in front of her. "Most likely you have in some of the demolished habitats in the badlands. You see we were giving this girl, Minato-san a ride to that house over there." Ishlaah pointed his finger forward, "She was given a special task to deliver a package to someone." the white garbed man explained scratching the back of his head.

The burgundy haired man blinked suspiciously and leant towards the disguised teenager, distrust on his face. "Hmmm, deliver something?" he inquired as he snatched Mimori's bag from her hands, "Deliver what and to who?" he asked digging his hand into the bag an impish smile on his face.

The brunette haired girl flushed and grabbed the item back a scowl on her face, "I don't thinks it's any of your business but I'm delivering something to Hitomi-san and Kairi-san on the behalf of Kurim-san. They live in that house right?" she asked as she held the package to her chest.

Kazuma stiffened and looked curiously down at the girl,_ "Kairi....san, is that the same girl that's Kanami's been talking about?"_ he questioned as he slowly nodded his head to confirm Mimori's question. "Yeah, they live in that building." Kazuma stated as he began to back up.

The girl bobbed her head up and down, her scolding demeanour fading as a more tender look etched upon her face, "Thank you, Kazuma-san, Merry Christmas." the eighteen year old breathed as she turned to the Beanman, "Ishlaah-san...?" She questioned as the man shook his head and gave a small shrug.

"Go on ahead without me Minato-san, we'll see what we can do with this _truck_." the man muttered narrowing his eyes at the male Alter User. Kazuma balked and sashayed out of the way as he headed towards the bag he left on the ground earlier. Mimori bowed slightly and headed forward a stern look on her face as she grew ever so closer to the house.

_"This is silly, why am I so nervous?" _she questioned as she passed the Alter Capabilist of the Shell Bullet who was digging around in the brown bag he picked up.

!!!

"_Oooooooh,_ to fulfill the promise of a friend on Christmas Eve.....humans are....._incredible!_ _Romantic! Inspiring!_" a voice sang as the certain individual sped his way through the Lost Ground his vehicle madly tearing up the dead earth. The man grinned as his glasses reflected the flower that hung in his breast pocket.

_"So that's why I must....!"_ Cougar shouted as he quickly spun his steering wheel right.

!!!

Mimori exhaled a deep breathe and knocked on the front door with her free hand waiting for a response as a she held herself in a very rigid posture, hearing loud footsteps behind her. "_Ehhh_, what are you waiting for just go in!" Kazuma ordered as he snuck an arm around her opened the door himself and pushed her through.

The Kiryu heiress stumbled as she entered a very bright room filled with acidic colours of tinsel and trashy looking Christmas ornaments; nonetheless the place smelled of home-style cooking and had a friendly atmosphere. _"Oh, Merry Christmas!" _the crowd of people cheered looking at the two newcomers with bright smiles. The Shell Bullet slammed the door shut and continued to push the researcher forward.

"Merry Christmas!" Kazuma shouted back; Mimori a bit to stunned to manage anything audible as she tried to regain her dishevelled composure. The male Alter User grinned and placed a hand on his forehead as he scouted out the area. "Yo, Kanami, Kimishima!" he yelled as he stumbled past the other houseguests towards his friends. The researcher blinked it was the same man and cute little girl she had met when Kazuma attacked the medical unit.

The brunette girl gulped and looked around as she saw many people talking to each other making jokes and what not. _"Now I have to find, Hitomi-san and Kairi-san."_ she thought as she began to walk around. Kiryu cringed as she felt a tap on her shoulder and came face to face with middle aged man with broken glasses and a kind face. "_Uh_, ha...hai."

"_Oi_, ojo-san care to dance?" he questioned with a chuckle as he pointed towards the dance floor. Mimori smiled awkwardly as she shifted the bag in her arm.

"_Ah-ahhhh_, Devon, leave the young thing alone." a kind voice berated as the Kiryu heiress turned around to see a pretty woman with short beige hair. She was dressed in a simple white dress and was carrying some sort of casserole dish.

The man named Devon sighed heartedly as he prepped to leave. Mimori blinked and looked down at her shoes and then towards the man, "_Anou_....perhaps later in the evening, please save me a dance." the eighteen year old requested as Devon grinned and sauntered off.

"That was quite nice of you, young lady." the woman observed with a small giggle as she passed the casserole to a more ample woman and directed her to set it down on the table. The beige haired lady approached Mimori and leant towards her ear, "Would you be so kind as to accompany to the kitchen, there's a dessert I'd like you to try," she said not waiting for a reply as she spun around and walked out of the room.

The disguised researcher tightened her hold on her package and followed after the woman, entering a small yet cheery kitchen space but lacking most of the modern time items like a refrigerator and stove but there was a smokestack oven and a grimy looking sink. In the middle there was rickety table with a pie on top of it. The lady of the house crossed her arms and stared suspiciously at her guest. "Tell me who you are and what you're doing here? I've never seen your face among any of towns of the Lost Ground....unless you're from the city." the woman declared, "Don't tell me you work for Hold."

Mimori stiffened and placed her bundle onto the table, "I...I mean you no harm I was sent by a Kurim-san to deliver something to his daughter and girlfriend." the Kiryu heiress explained as she pointed to her bag. The Inner blinked harshly and looked carefully at the bag, her fingers tightening into fists at her side. "From your reaction I can only assume that you are Hitomi-san." the teenager whispered and she reached towards the package and pulled out an envelope.

The woman known as Hitomi wandered from her spot and went towards the door. The eighteen year old lowered her hand with the letter, suspecting the Inner was going to leave. The beige haired lady placed a chair against the door to barricade it, turned around and sauntered towards the table and sat down. "Sit," she pointed towards the chair beside her. Mimori quickly sat down and placed the letter on the table pushing it slowly towards her companion. "Could you do me the courtesy of telling me your name before we begin?" she questioned as the young girl bit her lip, "Your identity is safe with me I won't tell a soul."

The Hold researcher nodded her head and took off her hat and messy wig, feeling slightly liberated and not as confined as she placed the items on the table. "My name is Kiryu Mimori, I work for the medical research unit of Hold." the girl explained as the older woman bobbed her head in understanding. "A few days ago a Native Alter was brought in with terrible injuries...."the girl stopped with her story as the Inner cut her off.

* * *

**AuThOr'S nOtE:** Finally I was able to post this chapter, I hope I'm not Ryuho's jealousy too apparent but I want him to feel something for the Cougar and Mimori fluff, ah well tell me what ya think gang. You know the usual drill read and review and some insight on Scheris did I make her too pushy or not pushy enough with her scene with Ryuho and Cougar. Oh well Bye-bi.


	4. Chapter Four

**s-CRY-ed Christmas Special**

**Chapter Four**

* * *

"It's...it's alright, Kurim, he's dead isn't he?" Hitomi inquired, her tone of voice was unsteady as if she already knew the answer. With a nod of the Kiryu heiress' head, the woman straightened her shoulders and raked her fingers through her hair. "Did he at least die peacefully." she said with a quiet sniff, not a single tear shed from her eyes.

"Hai, he seemed to have lost most of the feeling of his body when he passed away." Mimori stated softly as she stared at the woman, _"Hitomi-san, is much stronger than I would have thought."_ she mentally concluded as she watched her struggle to fight off her tears and keep her calm demeanour.

"Kairi, my daught....our daughter she'll be crushed but since she's not old enough to understand death perhaps it will be easier if I don't tell her for awhile." The beige haired female allowed the letter to drop from her fingertips and rest on the table. "I don't think I'll be able to read this." she muttered looking at the envelope.

The researcher frowned and lowered her gaze to look at her hands sitting patiently on her lap. Slowly she placed her right hand on the Inners in a comforting fashion. "You must read it, even if it'll be painful. It's his last will and testament to this world and it was left especially for you." Mimori responded seriously her face stern as she removed her hand and placed the envelope in the woman's grip.

Hitomi's eyes widened as she opened her mouth to say something but stopped, her jaw opened and closed like a fish as she tore open the envelope and took out the letter. The Inner began to unfold the parchment. The teenager smiled and returned the wig to her head as she patted her hat on her fake hair.

Hitomi's green eyes shimmered as she read the letter and her face filled with a mixture of regretful mirth. The middle aged woman placed a hand over her eyes as her lips began to twitch. _"Heh,"_ she emitted a small noise as the younger of the two tilted her head in confusion. Suddenly Hitomi burst into laughter as she placed the letter down. The disguised girl blinked, she couldn't remember writing anything remotely funny in the letter, however she did remember writing many meaningless words she didn't understand or find relevant to write to a loved one.

"Even with death at his door...," she began as she tucked the letter into her pocket and got up from her seat, "Kurim still was able to be himself till the very end." the woman replied trudging towards the counter to pick up another casserole dish. "_Anou_, young miss, could you carry that cake out for me?"

"Of course." Mimori replied as she got up from her seat and placed her bag around her shoulders, and then she went over the door and removed the plank. Hitomi smiled as the girl sashayed towards the baked good and lifted it up. "_Ehh_, how cute." the eighteen year old commented as she noticed there was a chibi picture of Santa Claus in a sleigh with two reindeers.

"Shall we go, I'll introduce you to Kairi, Mim...." the beige haired woman stopped and looked confusedly at the younger girl, "_Anou_, how should I address you when you are disguised?" she questioned as they began walking towards the door.

Mimori smiled and carefully juggled the dessert so it was resting in one hand so she would be able to open the door. "Minato will be fine." the ebony haired girl explained as she pushed the door open and stepped out with Hitomi. Once again Mimori was immersed in the wave of joyful laughter and the musky scent of home cooking.

"Minato-san, if you would follow me." the middle aged woman said as she plastered on a cheery smile and walked ahead of the girl into the crowd of people. "Sorry for the wait, just adding an extra flavour to the dish." she chirped addressing the crowd of mirthful people as placed the platter on a table and the disguised girl followed suit. "Kairi-chan, please come here please!" Hitomi shouted so she would be heard over the music and talking.

Mimori blinked and scanned the room as she saw a cute girl with beige hair styled in two pigtails, jump up from the floor. Beside her was the same young girl she helped revive when NP3328 breached the medical unit convoy. The Hold researcher narrowed her eyes as she allowed her gaze to wander from the two girls to the two young men near them. One was Kazuma and the other was the Native Alter's friend.

The Inner girl with pigtails brushed the small traces of dust off her jumper and quickly scuttled over, Kanami close at her heels. Kazuma eyed his ward carefully, judging she was in no harm being near the stranger and continued to talk to Kimishima. "Hai, Mommy." she chirped as she looked adorably up at her mother.

Hitomi bit her lip and sketched a cheerful grin on her face as she ruffled the silent Kanami's head and picked up her own child. "Kairi-chan, this lady, Minato-dono has come along way to give you a present," the mother explained as she pointed to Mimori. The pigtailed girl blinked and cocked her head to the side, taking a good look at the female newcomer. "And its not just any present Kairi-chan, it's a present from Kurim.....it's a present from your daddy." she exclaimed as she put the girl down.

Mimori nodded her head as she stooped down to the girl's height level and took out a tattered stuffed bear with a beautiful red bow wrapped around its neck. The young girl's large eyes lit up as her mouth widened in excitement. She questionably turned her head to the other young girl and her mother; they gave her a reassuring nod. Kairi grinned showing a few missing teeth and grabbed the toy, hugging it close to her chest. "Thank you, four eyes lady!" she shouted snuggling the bear against her cheek.

The stranger amongst the Inners tilted her head as a lopsided smile graced her visage. _"....Four eyes?"_ she thought over mentally as she patted the girl softly on the head, "Yo...your welcome, Kairi-chan." the Kiryu heiress exclaimed as the girl grinned and ran over to her friend.

"_Ne_, _ne_ Kanami look. Isn't he cute and it's a gift from daddy, I think I'll name him Boe-kun." she chirped in an excited tone as Kanami nodded her head and looked appraisingly at the doll. The pigtailed girl skipped towards her mother, "Mommy, I love Daddy's gift but when will Daddy come home, _ne_ Mommy?" she questioned as she tugged on the middle aged woman's dress.

Kanami hid her smile as Hitomi snuck a glance and caught Mimori's eyes. "Kairi-chan, your Daddy will be home soon. You know how he is and how he hates staying in one spot too long. Remember your Daddy loves you and will return as soon as he can." Hitomi lied as she brushed a hand across her daughter's cheek sparing to tell her the fate of her father. "Now how about you play with Boe-kun and Kanami-chan, I'll serve you both some cake." she said as she turned and walked towards a table packed with food.

Mimori rubbed her neck and checked her watch, her eyes widening. _"Oh no, I never knew it was this late, I should probably meet up with Ishlaah-san now or I just might miss Hold's Christmas Party." _she berated as she gave a final bow to the two young girls playing in the corner and began heading towards the door.

"Leaving so soon, Minato-dono?" a voice inquired as the researcher of Hold turned around and faced Hitomi holding three plates with three slabs of cake on them, a fork was sticking out of each piece. "Here you are." she muttered passing a plate to the eighteen year old. The disguised girl blinked and looked curiously at the dessert, taking a small bite. "Not bad,_ ne_." the beige haired woman commented as Mimori nodded her head.

"Hai, its quite good, thank you." the stranger said wiping a bit of white icing off her bottom lip. Mimori placed the plate down and gave a small bow to the older woman, "I'd like to thank you for your hospitality, but I should be leaving now. I hope you and Kairi-chan will be able to cope with your loss and live happy lives." she stated seriously giving another bow.

Hitomi shook her head and smiled softly, "I should be the one thanking you." she said leaning even closer to her ear so they would not be heard, "Coming from the city to fulfill a promise for the sake of two lowly Inners. You are a good person Mimori-dono." she said motioning for the two girls to come and retrieve their pieces. "It's a shame you couldn't stay for the remainder of the party, but if you must leave I must ask you to finish something first." the woman replied as Kanami and Kairi picked up their plates and sauntered back to their corner. Hitomi jerked her thumb into the vast mass of people, pointing to the same man that requested a dance from the eighteen year old.

The eighteen year old blinked and wrinkled her nose, _"I completely forgot about that."_ she thought as she caught the beige haired woman's sly look. The Hold researcher nodded her head, a grin forming on her lips as she marched primly through the group of people as a teenager with long brown hair bundled on top of her head and a young boy with short brown who held the girl's hand passed by heading towards the Alter of the Shell Bullet.

The Kiryu girl tapped the man known as Devon on the shoulder. Quickly he ceased his bantering with his friends and faced the young girl a shocked expression on his face, as his glasses fell from the bridge of his nose. Mimori smiled and offered her hand, "_A....anou_, how about that dance?" she asked as he blinked in astonishment. His chums bit their tongues trying to hold their laughter at bay as the man took the girl's hand and led her towards the dancing area, not noticing Ishlaah entering through the door.

!!!

"Urizaaaaaaneee!" Scheris screeched, "Your dripping watermelon pulp all over my dress." the female Alter User berated as she and the ample man with the long braided pigtail ceased their dancing and retired to the sides. The Watermelon Alter User grinned apologetically and handed her a napkin to clean her soiled garments.

"_Ah_, sorry Scheris." he apologized as he seemed to have pulled the round green melon out of nowhere and began to bite against the shell digging into the rinds and eventually the pulp.

The fifteen year old shook her head as she dapped the napkin at her dress, _"He'll never change."_ she concluded as she swept her eyes over his laidback appearance. His dress shirt and jacket were opened breezily and trousers seemed to reach only the middle of his calf, to top it off he was wearing a pair of sandals. The blue haired girl groaned and scratched her head in annoyance.

Ryuho sighed as he stared mindlessly out at the dance floor while he stood leaning against the wall in a secluded part of the room. His mind was definitely elsewhere and focused on different topic. "Now both Cougar and Mimori are missing," the emerald haired man breathed as he turned so he had the view of one of his younger colleagues, _"And Elian even confirmed that both of them are not in the building." _he concluded as he closed his eyes.

"Bored already?" a voice questioned as the man blinked and saw Scheris standing in front of him with her hands behind her back. His gaze rested on the large stain on the flare of her dress. The girl followed his gaze and shrugged, "Don't ask." she warned as she manuvered herself to stand by his side, careful not to crush the box she held. "_Ne_, Ryuho how 'bout I give you your Christmas present, that'll wipe that dull, look off your face." she observed a flush crawling across her cheeks.

The seventeen year old sniffed and turned curiously to the girl as she brought her gift from behind and shoved it into his hands very hastily. Her movements were a bit sloppier and rushed as the boy continued to stare at the package. "Thank you." he thanked as he carefully unwrapped the paper and opened the box, revealing a silver pocket watch. The man took out the trinket and carefully inspected the item. It was definitely silver and on the clasp was an image of a cross with a dragon wrapped around. Ryuho popped it open and heard the meditative tick of the second red hand. The male Alter User closed the watch and gazed at his friend, "Scheris...." he began as he slid the watch into his coat pocket.

The girl grinned and crossed one arm behind her head in embarrassment, "You look much livelier now. I guess your still a kid at heart _ne_, Ryuho." the female worker of Holy teased as she began to clasp her hands together her face getting serious. "You do like it don't you?" she inquired hopefully.

The Alter Capabilist of Zetsuei nodded his head, "Hai," he said digging something out from his right pant's pocket. "Here I'll do the reciprocal." he stated as he tore out a very small box and handed it carefully to her. Scheris blinked a little dumbfounded as she stared at her colleague. "Your Christmas present." he breathed nonchalantly as she opened the small box. Scheris turquoise eyes lit up as she saw the pretty stud earrings resting on a velvet surface. "Are they to your satisfactory, Scheris?"

The girl nodded her head, unable to speak. _"Ryuho got me a Christmas gift. He got me a Christmas gift."_ her mind repeated as she took her eyes off the glittering accessories and raised her head so she caught the seventeen year olds ruby gaze. "Thank you Ryuho, I'll be right back I really want to try them on." Scheris stated as she skipped off, her face beaming.

The emerald haired teenager slowly blinked his scarlet eyes as he angled his head to look out the window. His eyes reflected the emerging stars that shone in the night sky. The Alter User _tsked _as he pulled out his new pocket watch, flipping it open as he stared intently at the time.

!!!

"_Yahoooooo!_" an exuberant Cougar howled as he blasted his vehicle through the wastelands of the Lost Ground, running down anything that dared cross his pass. "_Eh_, out of the way! Out of the way!" the Alter User warned jovially as he checked the clock on the many panels of his car.

"Five more minutes," he cheered as a smirk twisted upon his lips.

!!!

"So we'll be unable to return to the city because the truck has too many damages?" Mimori said softly finishing the last bite of cake as the Beanman explained the situation over to her. The girl nodded her head sadly as she placed her hand on the fork. _"This isn't good." _she concluded as her mind searched for a solution.

"Sorry, Minato-san but we'll be unable to return you home tonight, thanks to some _outer influences._" he stressed the last few words as both he and the Kiryu heiress turned towards Kazuma who was bashfully scratching his head a nervous smile on his face. A few of the other guest as well as Kanami and Kimishima stared at him questionably. The white garbed man shook his head, "By the latest perhaps noon tomorrow my men might be able to return you home."

A few of the people stopped and _tsked _their tongues muttering _"How sad it would be for a young girl to be away from her family at the Holiday times."_ Kazuma coughed and walked towards the stranger with an annoyed face. "Listen I'm sor...sorr..." he stumbled with the word, "I'm sorry for what I did but would it really be so bad to stay here, even though it's not your first choice as long as you're having fun and are not alone you can bear it. " the Shell Bullet stated earnestly as he dragged his fingers through his hair.

Mimori blinked her eyes in surprise as she looked down at her feet in thought, _"Maybe he's right. These are nice people no different from myself. Even if Ryuho isn't here, there's always tomorrow." _she debated as she looked up and smiled at the seventeen year old. "You're right as long as I'm not alone and with such kind people I'll be fine. Thank you." she stated as the man rubbed the area under his nose and then offered his hand.

"Dance." the man requested surprising himself and the stranger amongst the Inners as another song began to play from the battered record player. Mimori nodded her head and got up from her seat taking his hand as Kazuma led her to the dance floor. Kimishima blinked and scratched his head as he turned towards the young woman with long brown hair.

"_Ah_, Ayase-san would you care to dance?" he questioned offering his arm as she smiled bashfully a sly grin on her face.

"Maybe, next time Kimishima-kun, I have a dance with Akira." she said as she picked up her grinning younger brother and headed towards the dance floor. Kimishima blinked in surprise and hunched his shoulders in disappointment. Ayase stopped in her tracks and turned around to view the spiky haired seventeen year old and smiled, "But perhaps I'll be able to save you one afterwards." she chirped as she turned around and carried her younger sibling off.

Kimishima grinned, filled with a new energy as he turned towards Kanami and Kairi who were standing quietly by the side. "So how about I dance with one of you two lovely ladies." he offered bending his knees so he stooped down to their level.

The two girls grinned as Kanami grabbed the pigtailed girl's hand and stared to walk to the dance floor. Without looking back she began, "_Ah_, sorry Kimishima-san but me and Kairi are dancing together." the eight year old giggled as she lead her friend skipping out into the dance floor.

The seventeen year old swindler shook his head as he straightened his legs, "I give up." he blurted out as he felt a small sensation on the back of his right calf. He turned around and his face faulted, as he saw a small old lady grinning coyly at him a cane in her small hand. "Eh...would you like to dance _Oba-chan_?" he questioned nervously as she frowned up at him and whacked her cane against his leg, "Alright, alright _Onee-chan_." he said as the frowned slipped from her face. The old lady took his hand and walked proudly to the dance floor.

Mimori taking the dominant role in the dancing position twirled the clumsy Kazuma and pulled him back into their former box position. "Don't dance much?" she asked curiously as he shook his head. The music began to frizz as it changed to a new song, something with more beat, an unknown type of folk dance. The two changed their movements as they saw older dancers form a circle with their partners and then began to switch. "See you." the disguised girl stated as she pushed Kazuma towards Ayase, who already released her brother to go the person dancing in front of her. The Alter User of water smiled as Kazuma took her arm.

The Kiryu heiress looked towards her new partner and saw it was the young girl, Kanami. "Hello," The Hold researcher greeted as she took the girl's hand and began leading her around the circle. The eight year smiled and nodded her head as she tightened the grip on her hand.

"Thank you." she whispered softly as Mimori blinked and looked down at her questionably. Kanami flushed, "You...you helped Kairi-chan, she was so sad but when you came and delivered her present from Kairi-chan's papa it made her so happy." she explained as the disguised girl nodded her head in understanding and tapped her foot three times on the ground as well as the rest of the dancers.

Hitomi busied herself with collecting soiled glasses and plates laid askew around the large room. Her ears twitched as she heard the sound of a large buzzing. A small table that was close to a window was shaking as she placed down the glass and went towards the window to look outside. Her eyes widened in surprise as she saw a vehicle heading straight towards them, the headlights nearly blinding her. A few people stopped their dancing and gathered around to the see what the commotion was all about.

Mimori who still held Kanami's hand, Kazuma and the rest of his troupe pushed through the crowd to see what was going on. The burgundy haired man growled softly as his right hand tingled slightly. Nodding his head he raced towards the door placing his hand on the knob, ready turn when._ "Ahh!" _the Alter User yelped as the door was slammed into face and was slammed against the wall.

"Kazu-kun," Kanami yelled as she released her hold on Mimori and raced towards the bruised Alter User who was gingerly rubbing his head. "Kazuma." Ayase yelled while Kimishima ceased his snickering as he saw the girl of his affection rush over to his friend's aid. The stranger amongst the Inners shook her head.

_"Just a bump."_ she observed as the boy picked himself up with the help of Kanami and Ayase. The girl turned towards the person who opened the door and unintentionally caused the accident. Ishlaah was there smirking gleefully at Kazuma as he straightened his sunglasses and grabbed a hold of Kiryu's hand. "Eh, Ishlaah-san....?" she questioned as he began directing her towards the door.

"Minato-san, your ride's here." he said as he pointed towards the sleek looking vehicle that stopped a few meters in front of the building. It was too dark to see who was driving out exactly what the car looked like. "He's agreed to take you back home, for free of charge." he explained as he ushered out the door, removing his grip from her arm.

"I'll be there in a moment." she said as she turned back towards the stunned Inners. "Well I suppose this is it, I would like thank you all for your hospitality and inviting a stranger to your party. I am very grateful." Mimori thanked with a bow, "Have a Merry Christmas everyone." she called as she walked off.

_"Merry Christmas!"_

!!!

"Over there, go on now." The Beanman pointed as the girl nodded her head and stopped as if she forgot something. "Don't worry a thank you isn't in order. Merry Christmas, Mimori-dono." he said as the girl nodded her head and headed towards the car hearing a familiar chuckle as she opened the door.

"Did you have fun?" the man asked as the disguised girl took off her hat and wig feeling no need to keep up her disguise as she sat down in the seat and closed the door. "But you were cutting it a little close at the end, _ne_,Minori-san." Cougar said as he rebbed the engine.

The girl shook her head as she removed her glasses for she had no use for them at the moment, "Mimori desu." she corrected with a defeated sigh a smile tugging upon her lips as she felt the car back up and quickly whiz around so they were heading back in the direction of the city. The researcher blinked as the velocity began to increase and Cougar placed his hand on the car stick. "Too fast." she thought as she removed a handkerchief from her pocket.

!!!

"_Aaaaahhh_, we made it!" The Alter User of Speed cheered as he crashed his car in front of Hold Headquarters, the tires popping from exhaustion, _"But the thought of us no longer in a small tight car. The loss of contact with a dear loved one is truly painful."_ he said the pace of his words going faster and faster. He looked over at the girl and noticed her eyes were still closed. "Minori-san, you can open your eyes now."

The girl wrinkled her nose as she slowly opened one eye and then the other, moving her handkerchief into her jeans pocket. The Hold researcher turned her head so she could view her colleague as well as the shadowy outline of Hold headquarters. The raven haired woman's face brightened as she nodded her head in success. "_Anou,_ Cougar-san, I'd just like to than...." the girl ceased her rant as a slender finger was placed upon her lips.

The Alter User grinned as he removed his hand and pulled his sunglasses from the bridge of his nose. "That isn't necessary, Minori-san." he stated as he brought out the same gift bag she gave to him from behind his seat. "I think you have two more deliveries to make." he said handing her the bag. Mimori nodded her head wasting no time to correct the pronunciation of her name as she opened the door and prepared to step out. _"Ahem!"_ The man coughed gaining her attention.

The Kiryu heiress blinked in surprise and turned to him with a confused face. "What? Is there something wrong Cougar-san?" she inquired as she closed the door and stared at the driver.

"Well, Minori-san you do look exceptionally fine in that attire but for Hold's stiff Christmas party you should be dressed a bit more....formal." he stated pointing at his own attire which she really didn't notice and quickly saw that he was clothed in a very fancy black suit with a purple flower in his breast pocket. Mimori's jaw opened in astonishment very much impressed with the man's appearance and quickly closed her mouth as she looked at her own outfit. "No need for such a sullen face, Minori-san, I have an outfit for you right here." he said as he pulled a flat white box from the back seat and handed it to her.

The researcher shook her head and took hold of the item as she gave the man a wry smile. "It seems you thought of everything. Much to your personality you are very resourceful." she complimented as she opened the box and took out a silky black gown. "It's beautiful,' she breathed as she fingered the material a thought coming across, "And this.....this is mine.....ho...how did you get into my apartment?" she inquired her voice rising into a small shrill.

The redhead shook his head as the impish grin on his few grew larger by each second. "As you said, Minori-san I am a resourceful man." he said regurgitating her words as he took a quick glance at the time. "I think we should hurry up, even though he won't admit I think he's worried." he berated as the eighteen year old human nodded her head dejectedly, and held the dress tighter in her hand.

"If it will help in any way, I'd be more than happy to help you change, Minori-san." the man chirped as he raised his hands and began to wriggle his fingers individually.

The raven haired teenager tensed as she raised her hand in front of her for defence. "No...no, I think I'll just change by myself," she stressed the last word, as she quickly got out of the vehicle and began walking to Headquarters' automatic doors, the two security officers saluted her as she entered.

!!!

Mimori dabbed the damp tissue paper against the corner of her mouth, trying to rid herself of a few remains of icing. The girl rubbed her cheek as she viewed her appearance in the bathroom mirrors. Her black hair hung loosely against her barren shoulders. Around her breastbone was where a few ruffled pieces of fabric sat as the rest of the gown clung nicely to her body and sprawled out at her feet, the gift bag at her side and her pendant hung loosely around her neck.

With a nod the girl grabbed the bag and headed out of the lavatory and turned left going straight for the reception hall where the party was being held. She could already hear the music and stopped in her advancement she heard a very smooth wolf whistle. The raven haired woman whirled around as she saw Cougar leaning against the wall; his pink shades covered his eyes.

The twenty-one year old jumped from his spot and walked closer to the girl, removing the purple flower from his breast pocket. "_Oya, oya_, now don't you look beautiful...but something's missing." he tutted as he placed the purple flower behind her ear and brushed a few strands of hair from her face. "_Ha_, much better." he commented as her fingertips danced against the dainty accessory. Cougar began to lead her to the reception hall, quickly linking his arm to hers. "Got your story straight?" he questioned in a whisper as she quickly nodded her head.

_"Welcome to Hold's Christmas Party!"_

!!!

__

Scheris twirled majestically in Ryuho's arm and raised an eyebrow as she saw the arrival of two people on the opposite side of the room. "_Ara_, look who showed up." she said as the man she danced with turned his head to where she flicked her finger. The emerald haired teenager narrowed his eyes and slightly tightened his grip on the female Alter Capabilist. The fifteen year old flinched as she felt him slowing down in their dance. The blue haired girl prepped for him to leave but much to her surprise he stayed until the song was done. "_Anou_, Ryuho...." she began softly as she removed her hands from his.

"Thank you for the dance, Scheris." Ryuho thanked her with a bow, "Excuse me for a moment." as he backed away and viewed a young woman with a black dress and the man she was with. He walked away as the tune of another song starting up. Taking quick strides the Alter User of Zetsuei quickly caught up to the dark haired woman who stood beside the Speed Alter Capabilist. "_Mim_...Kiryu-san." he introduced tapping her on the shoulder. The girl whirled around and stared at her handsome childhood friend. "Would you care to dance?" he inquired offering her his hand.

Mimori raised both of her brows and brusquely nodded her head. She passed her bag to the disappointed Cougar and took hold of the seventeen's hand as he led her to the dance floor. The Speed Alter Capabilist violently shook his head, "Slow again." he berated as he saw the Alter User of Eternal Devote staring longingly at the dancing couple. The redhead tapped his feet as he struck a plan. The young boy with navy blue hair walked by, "_Ne_, Elian could you hold onto this bag for a while." the twenty year old asked not waiting for answer as he plopped the object into the boy's unready arms.

Out of the corner of Mimori's eye she saw the Alter Capabilist of Radical Good Speed rushing to where Scheris Adjani stood, her bag no where in sight. _"He didn't lose it did he?" _she wondered her eyes falling on Elian who held her bag. Her partner steered her to the right where less people were dancing. Mimori blinked calmly and viewed her partner's nonchalant visage.

"Would you like to tell me where you were this evening?" the Alter User of Zetsuei quickly questioned as he breathed the word smoothly into her ear, making sure they were not heard. The girl stiffened for a moment and passed it off as a faulty step in movement as she stared calmly into Ryuho's ruby eyes.

"Well, I was...," The raven haired teenager stopped, digesting the intolerable feeling of lying to her old friend. The emerald haired man slowed down with his dancing and looked uncomfortably down at his partner, slightly regretting that he asked her the question. The Alter Capabilist sighed as he gave her a little spin and waited for her answer. "I was at...._ehh_..." she squeaked as Cougar and Adjani came skipping towards them.

_"Mind if we.....," _Cougar began releasing his hold on the blue haired girl's hand and stepping in between the Kiryu heiress and her partner. _"Cut in...," _Scheris finished slipping her hands into Ryuho's and nudged the raven haired girl into Straight's waiting arms. Mimori hung her mouth in surprise as Cougar spun her away from her previous dance partner.

The eighteen year old blinked and looked at Straight's comical face, "Cougar-san what are you and Scheris-san doing?" she questioned as she eyed the girl dancing with Ryuho. The Hold researcher's eyes widened as she thought of something, stepping a bit more into the dance she aggressively led the Alter User of Radical Good Speed towards the fifteen and seventeen year couple. "Mind if I cut in?" Kiryu asked as she released her hold on the redhead quickly grabbed a hand and led them away.

"_Oi, oi, _that was quite unexpected of Minori-san, _ne_, Schei...._ara_," the speedy Alter Capabilist gasped as he was no longer holding the small hand of the Alter User of Eternal Devote but the Alter User of Zetsuei. Still holding the seventeen year olds hand Cougar turned to see Mimori walking off with a dazed Scheris towards Elian who still held her package.

_Ahem! _Ryuho coughed as the twenty year old blinked and raised his hand that still held the boy's limb. "Her name is Mimori and if you wouldn't mind, Cougar." the emerald haired man began a small growl embedded in his tone.

"Hai, Cougar, asked me to hang onto it. Here you are, Kiryu-san." the young boy said handing over the bag and walked away towards Commander Jigmar. Mimori nodded her head as she checked the bag and then pulled out a small wrapped box and turned to the fifteen year old girl dressed in a red gown.

"Merry Christmas." the elder of the two women cheered as she passed the small box to the confused girl. Scheris hands twitched as she carefully accepted the gift, her eyes a bit wide as she began tearing it open. Seeing the lid of the box she opened it and took out her present. The Hold researcher watched pleasantly as she saw the azure haired girl's face shift from confusion to astonishment and then content.

"It's so pretty," she commented as she gently took out the pink hair barrette and twirled the sea blue ribbons around her finger. The tiny beads made a small click and as she relieved herself of her yellow and white hair barrette and replaced it with her new one. "Thank you, Kiryu-san it's quite nice." Scheris said trying to hold her happiness, "But I want you to know I can't wear this always, this hairpiece," she said showing the raven haired girl her old hairclip, "Does have a special link to my past and nothing can replace it." she said finally as Mimori nodded her head in understanding.

"Now!" Scheris began as a jovial expression etched upon her face and she placed her right hand behind her head in a childlike manner, "How about I give you your present now." she suggested taking hold of her hand leading her towards the side of the room where a large table was donned with numerous Christmas presents on top of another.

* * *

****

**Author's notE: **'Allo, everyone hope you liked the latest chapter of s-CRY-ed Christmas Special just one or two more chapters and I think it's stick a fork in me and I'm done. I'll be free to work on some other stories and possibly s-CRY-ed projects for the future. You guys know the routine. Bye-bi


	5. Chapter Five

**s-CRY-ed Christmas Special**

**Chapter Five**

* * *

Placing her index finger on her lips, the female Alter Capabilist looked around for where she placed the gift. _"Aha!" _she shouted mentally as she spotted the wrapped box. Hastily she picked it up and placed it in Mimori's unprepared hands as she dropped her bag to catch the thing. "Merry Christmas." the blue haired woman laughed as she nodded her head for the Kiryu heiress to open the present already. The Hold researcher carefully took off the wrapping by picking at the folds. Scheris took notice on how the woman before her and the man of her affection had similar styles of opening gifts, they were so formal. 

"_Oh_!" Mimori said taking out a very pretty bracelet with a flower ornament donned on the large band. "Thank you, I love it." she said slipping the jewellery around her slender wrist. Scheris grinned and noticed the eighteen year old's bag still resting on the floor. The younger of the two picked up the package and took a peek.

Her eyes widened as she saw another gift in there. The girl's light blue eyes focused on the small tag that hung form the gift with the word _Ryuho_ clearly etched on it. Scheris hunched her shoulders and looked at raven haired girl examining her new bracelet, oblivious to the Alter User's inspection. Scheris bit her lip as her brow crumpled, she shifted her gaze to find Ryuho and saw him standing alone his eyes on the Kiryu woman. The girl shook her head and placed a hand on Mimori's shoulder to gain her attention.

"Kiryu-san," she sang as the woman jumped a little, "He's all alone now and Cougar is nowhere insight. I won't disturb you two, this time but I give no promises later." the fifteen year giggled as she handed Mimori back her bag and gave her a little push. The researcher looked like a fish out of water with her jaw hanging a bit. "Hurry up, this is kind of out of character so I only plan to do something like this once." she said giving her another push.

The woman dressed in the black gown closed her mouth and nodded her, determination sketched across her face as she marched towards the lone Alter User. Scheris' light smile slipped from her face as she saw the raven haired girl approach the man they both aimed for. "That was a nice thing you did there, Scheris." a voice said as the red gowned girl turned around to see Cougar with a book in his hand. "Does, this mean you're giving up?" he inquired curiously.

The girl exhaled a deep breathe her eyes glued on Ryuho who picked up a package from the table and escorted Mimori to the outside balcony. "I can see it clearly that they have some sort of bond between them despite Ryuho's disagreement, but....," the Alter User of Eternal Devote madly shook her head to clear her mind and stared determinedly up at her colleague, "Does this mean you've given up on her?" she questioned a grin plastering on her face.

The speed Alter Capabilist raised a brow and placed his gaze on the Hold researcher with a mild look of interest as he placed his arms behind his head. Then he looked back to Scheris with a calm look, "Of course not."

_"Then neither have I."_

* * *

"_Oi_, Kimishima, Merry Christmas," Kazuma said fixing a party hat that was placed on his head by his ward. The spiky haired youth looked cautiously at his friend as he took the gift. The Inner took the present wrapped up in newspaper and tore it up.

"_Ehh_, socks." Kimishima stated in a very surprised and shocked voice as he took out the lumpy green socks and looked them over, distaste written over his face. _"He could have at least found some in white instead of this nasty green colour."_ he thought as he tossed his present to Kazuma. The spiky haired teenager inspected the socks feeling something really hard in it. He opened one of them and peeked in. Kimishima's eyes glimmered for a moment as he turned around not facing his friend who was opening his present. "Thank you, Kazuma." he muttered it so low it was barely audible.

"A tie?" The Alter User of the Shell Bullet questioned as he inspected the piece of clothes. His fingers traced over the garment, even though it was stained the fabric was made of silk, very hard to come by in the wastelands of the Lost Grounds. "_Heh_, I suppose this'll do." the sixteen year old brunette said directing the comment to a grinning Kimishima. His hands fumbling Kazuma messily began to tie the fabric around his neck with much difficulty. "_Ehhh_, shut up!" Kazuma barked as his friend broke out into laughter.

"Actually, I think Kazuma looks pretty good, almost like a gentleman." Ayase Terada observed as she twitched her arms that were hidden behind her back.

The male Alter User smiled despite his best friend snickering on the side, "_Ah_ thank you, thank you, _anou_....," the brunette trailed off as he tried to remember the girl's name but only managed to shrug and flashed an apologetic smile to her.

"_A-ya-se. Tereda Ayase_," she pronounced saying each syllable separately and stepping closer to the sixteen year old. Kimishima watched the two with interest as his gaze fell on Ayase. The spiky haired Inner gulped as he got ready to give her a present. The female Alter User flushed as she smiled at Kazuma. "Here Kazuma, I want you to ha...." the woman with the long brown hair stopped as she was interrupted by someone.

"Kazu-kun!" Kanami rang as she skipped over and latched herself onto her guardian's hand, making him bend his knees so he was level with her. "Come with me." she said as she began to drag the sixteen year old away. The water Alter User allowed a small fraction of her smile to slip as she saw Kazuma being dragged off.

"Ayase-san Merry Christmas." Kimishima began as he held out a pale red seashell with a piece of string attached to it. The girl blinked and looked astounded at his flushed face. The Alter User gulped and looked at Kazuma who was already halfway across the room and then at Kimishima who stood smiling in front of her.

_"I didn't get him anything at all for Christmas." _she mentally commented as her mind made a hard decision. "Thank you, Kimishima-kun, and this is for you." she said as they both exchanged items with a smile. Ayase rubbed her thumb over the shell and quickly placed the necklace around her jugular.

Kunihiko blinked at his gift and felt the leather fabric, _"Was she planning to give this to Kazuma all along?"_ he wondered as he stared at the black gloves he held in his hands. The male Inner looked at the girl who was anxiously fidgeting for a response. "_Ah_, sorry, it's nice I love it. Thanks Ayase-san." he winked, causing her to blush as he fitted the garments onto his hands

* * *

"_Ahhh_, Kanami slow down, why are you taking me outside?" the Shell Bullet asked as his charge released her hold on his sleeve and stopped beside a dried up thorn bush where a plastic bag was sitting. The girl picked up her bag and turned her back to her guardian as she looked up at the dark sky filled with stars. "Ka.....Kanami...?" he questioned softly, stepping closer to her.

Brusquely, the eight year old whirled around and wrenched something out from the bag and shoved it forward. "Merry Christmas, Kazu-kun." the beige haired little girl said as she handed him his gift. The brunette blinked as he took the item and stared at it curiously. "It's a paper doll of you." the eight year old said excitedly as Kazuma nodded his head and indeed saw the similarities. "I even made one of me and Kimishima-san." she said as she took out two other dolls out and showed it to him.

"_Ah_, thanks Kanami, here's your present." he said as he took out a beautiful porcelain doll from the bag. Kanami's green eyes widened like saucers as she saw the dolls pale blue eyes and her milky smooth skin reflecting a bluish hue of the night. "Here take it, its yours." he said passing her the delicate doll. His ward took it with haste and hugged it carefully to her body.

"Thank you, thank you, Kazu-kun, I'll take care of her and play with her and always......but how could you afford something so expensive and where did you get?" she questioned as she raised a brow of suspicion; "You didn't spend our entire savings on this did you?" she inquired as she lowered the doll and stared questionably at him.

The sixteen year old blinked his eyes and placed his gloved hand behind his head as he began to laugh. "_Uhhh_, well Kanami, you see, that is.......hey, look at those stars, don't they look.....nice." he observed as he picked up the beige haired girl and placed her to sit on his shoulders.

The eight year old shook her head as she stared fondly up at the night sky as she held the doll tight in her arms. "Kazu-kun...," she said as she placed one hand on his head, "_Baka_." she concluded not noticing the tiny snowflake that landed on her head.

* * *

Side by side the two childhood friends viewed the isolated city from on top of Hold's lookout. Mimori gave a small smile as her view tended to shift from the city and land on the Inner' territory, the wastelands. "Merry Christmas, Kir…. Mimori." The eighteen year old blinked as she carefully took her present from the male youth. Instead of wrapping the gift it was placed in a small gift bag. The girl gulped and pulled out something soft and smooth, it was a silk scarf and by the looks of the brand name it was very expensive.

The girl skimmed her liquor brown eyes over the garment, "_Hmm_," she breathed as her eyes fell onto the initials of _M.K. _at the bottom of the scarf. The researcher's eyes shimmered as she turned to her friend. "Thank you, Ryuho." Kiryu thanked as she began to wrap it around her neck.

"Allow me." he offered, as his social status as a gentlemen and a good friend emerged. The emerald haired man tilted his head and quickly took the scarf. Ryuho pushed away Mimori's ebony hair and wrapped the scarf loosely around her neck. The act was simple and rushed but the girl could not contain her smile.

Deciding the time was right, Mimori tightened her hand on the man's gift. "_Anou_, Merry Christmas Ryuho." she cheered softly as she took out the slender present and handed it to the successor of the Ryuu family.

The man exhaled through his nose as he kept his face nonchalant. The Alter User of Zetsuei took the gift and carefully unwrapped the top so he would be able to smoothly pull the rest of it out. The seventeen year old clasped his fingers around the cool metal frame and gasped inwardly as he saw the picture, his eyes widening. _"This was taken....?" _he thought as he remembered the origin of this photo.

His mind reeled as remembered many years ago when he first met the woman before him. The man remembered a day of her departure and her begging him to take a final picture of them together. _"Or perhaps I was the one that begged for this picture to be taken?"_ he wondered as his ruby eyes continuously rested on the entangled arms of the younger Mimori and himself. The tips of Ryuho's lips twitched as he fought off something from within, hastily turning his head away from the raven haired girl to look at the lively city. "Thank you_.....Kiryu-san." _he said finally pocketing the gift.

The researcher silently nodded her head as she rubbed her cheek smoothly against the scarf and latched her hands onto the railings of the balcony. Her liquor eyes danced upon the city filled with sparkling lights of red, green and white and many Christmas trees. But still the eighteen year old still felt her gaze slip to the broken down building filled with the so called_ savages of _the Lost Ground drinking and sharing in the merriment of Christmas.

"Will you ever explain what you did in the wastelands with the Inners?" Ryuho inquired as he expertly traced her gaze. Mimori's eyes widened in surprise as she gave him a cocked head smile and slowly shook her head. "I see, however next time you think about doing something like that I will have to inform the Commander of your actions," he explained seriously as the girl lowered her gaze and nodded her head, slightly biting her lip. "If you choose not to come to me first." he added.

Kiryu raised her head a little and grinned as the two workers of Holy continued to stare out at the city, side by side. Slowly Mimori gathered her courage and stepped closer to the man so that there was a hair's distance between their arms; carefully she hooked her right arm through his left.

"_Hmm_," Ryuho mumbled as his scarlet eyes darted towards' the girl's hold on him. Shaking his head the Alter user tightened his hold on her and continued to gaze at the city. The raven haired girl smiled and tilted her head so she was looking at the black sky. She cringed her shoulders as she felt something wet touch her nose.

_"Snow."_

* * *

"Kazu-kun! Kazu-kun!" Kanami shouted bouncing on her shoulders as she pointed towards the sky as the small snowflakes continued to fall. "Its snowing, its snowing." she cheered waving her hands and sticking out her tongue as she caught a few flakes on the appendage.

"It really is. _Keh_, how cliché, feels like were in some cheesy story." Kazuma mouthed as he steadied one hand on her leg and allowed the other hand to catch a small flake.

"_Kazuma-kuuun_! Kanami-chan! Why don't you two....hey its snowing!" Kimishima shouted as he emerged from out of the house with Ayase and Akira Terada trailing behind him and the young Kairi and her mother, Hitomi. Crunching his gloved fingers, the spiky haired seventeen year old caught a snowflake on his leather hand and watched it quickly melt.

Akira watched in awe as the snow continued to fall, "Huh." he mouthed as Kimishima picked him up and placed him to sit on his shoulders. Perking her eyebrows up, Ayase watched the spiky haired teen pick up her brother for a better view. The female Alter User chuckled quietly and placed her eyes on Kazuma, her face looking a bit crestfallen. _"There's always next year."_

_

* * *

_

"Those two are looking a little bit _too_ comfy. And did it really have to snow, now the atmosphere is even worse." Scheris Adjani complained as she and her redheaded colleague had their faces pressed up against the window and were staring at the two childhood friends. "I know I said I wouldn't interfere, but she has already delivered her gift...." she plotted as she tapped her finger against her chin.

_"I have to agree with you about the atmosphere, even if the surrounding is slow, two people are able to connect the physical body and not to mention their hearts, quickly tightening the bonds of friendship and perhaps even the state of being lovers. Ahhh, this isn't good." _Cougar stated at incredibly fast pace as he dug his fingers into his pocket. "This calls for drastic measure." he contemplated as he took out a famous Christmas ornament from his pants pocket.

The blue haired girl raised her brow quizzically until she actually saw what he was holding above his head, a lecherous smile on his face. "You're really going to use that!?" she inquired as she slowly backed away from not wanting to be caught under that particular object.

Straight nodded his head as he slipped his bright glasses over his green eyes with a grin and lifted the small plant trinket higher. "_Ahhhh_, now let's go!" he declared as he rushed towards the balcony, the young girl hot on his heels as he quickly bounded outside. "Minori-san!" he cheered as he wiggled the mistletoe in his hand.

Both Mimori and Ryuho stiffened and quickly separated from each other as they twirled around to see an exuberant redhead holding a traditional Christmas object and Scheris who gave them both a small shrug. The blue haired girl closed her eyes in thought as Cougar advanced upon the woman of his affection. _"If Cougar is able to steal a kiss from Kiryu-san, maybe Ryuho and I could....."_ she trailed off as a blush stained her cheekbones.

The raven haired girl blinked her eyes in surprise as her pupils began to shrink. Cougar nodded his head as his neon glasses shimmered in the night atmosphere. "Let's go, Minori-san." he cried launching towards her as the Kiryu heiress carefully sidestepped out of the way causing the Speed Alter Capabilist to crash into the Alter User of Zetsuei. Cougar tilted his head to the side as he saw Mimori chuckling in the corner, Scheris standing flabbergasted on the side while Ryuho glared murderously at him. _"Traditions are traditions."_ Straight proposed puckering his lips.

"Wha....what are you doing!?" the seventeen year old asked as he tried to pry the redhead off his arm. "Cougar stop this.....at once!" the emerald haired teenager shouted with exasperation.

The blue haired girl had enough and marched primly towards the Alter User of Radical Good Speed, "_Ne_, Cougar what do you think your doing?! Get your hands off of Ryuho, this is weird, your both boys!" she commented harshly as she aided the man of her affection of trying to rid him of the twenty-one year old.

"Come on, just one kiss. Since I was unable to steal one from Minori-san." Straight argued with a Cheshire grin, having no intention of kissing the younger boy as he caught the forgotten ebony haired woman's eye and awarded her with a sly wink.

"It's Mimori!" Ryuho yelled as Kiryu slowly shook her head at their antics and stood quietly by herself against the rail. Her brown eyes shimmered adoringly against the land of the Lost Ground as she affectionately stroked her scarf. Sluggishly her nimble hands reached under the yellow garment and touched the cool surface of the crystal that still hung from her neck.

With an easygoing sigh Mimori looked straight up into the starry sky with a mild smile

_"Merry Christmas"_

* * *

**AUthor's NOte:** Yeah! I was hoping to add another chapter to this fic but it was just getting a bit too choppy and the characters seemed a bit too sugar coated in the Christmas fantasy to be the true s-CRY-ed cast that I adore, so with grandeur this is the final chapter of S-CRY-ed Christmas Special. But don't think you'll never see me again I've already got some ideas brewing in my mind just gotta figure _em_ out and write _em_ down. Oh well, thanks for the gracious reviews everyone keep lovin s-CRY-ed. 

Bye-bi


End file.
